Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess
by nocodacoco
Summary: What will Mia do when Michael, the love of her life, comes back with a so called 'surprise' to tell everyone ... including Mia? What will she do? How will she feel? What's she got in mind? Read on to find out!
1. He's back!

**Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess**

**A/N:** This is my first story ever to upload onto fan fiction, and I just want to say a few things: First of all, this website rocks!! Really! And I love the work u guys put on the net. Anyways… this book is just what I want to happen in Princess Diaries 9, after the tragic ending of the eighth book…

**Blurb: How will Mia deal when Michael – the love of her life, comes back from Japan –with a surprise to tell the Moscovitzes –(and her) that will tare her heart out more than it has already been…**

Oh, and all the characters in this story belong to Meg Cabot except for about two or three that I will tell you I made up…

Anyway…. Keep on reading – from Nocodacoco

**Chapter 1: He's back!**

**Mia's POV**

Friday, 2nd March, French

I can't believe it! He's here! He's back … and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I mean, sure it's Michael; I always feel good when I think of Michael, until I remember what he did to me – and what I did back. God, life sucks when you're me.

It's already been a year, and now I'm into two weeks of my senior year at Albert Einstein High School. Lilly wants me to go to her house for dinner after school. She says Michael has a special 'surprise' he wants to tell them – and she thinks it would be great if I was there. She only just got over the whole J.P-kissing-me thing at the end of last year. That is a long time not talking to Lilly – believe me. But I don't know if I should go or not – I mean, I'm not ready to face Michael again. Although he did reply to the e-mail that I wrote to him – only a MONTH after I sent it. This is what it said:

**  
_Skinnerbox:_ Mia, I don't know what happened, but what you did that day really hurt me. I felt like my insides were torn out – that's not pleasant. And I just came to apologize to you for what I did, although honestly I have no idea what it was I did because if you think of it, you and I weren't even dating back then, actually we hadn't even known about us liking each other. So, I just figured I should've come to say goodbye to you, to find you kissing my sister's ex less than a day after we broke up. Mia, why did you do that to me? I thought you loved me, as I did. I guess I was wrong. Hopefully by the time I'm back we can forget about this, because Mia, you see, I really did mean it when I told you I loved you all those times – and the only reason I went to Japan was to prove that I am worthy for you – and this is how you treat me? How many more mistakes can a guy make for trying to be with the one he loved? Many, I guess.**

**Write back,**

**Michael.**

See? And – he said LOVED not LOVE. That doesn't make me feel good at all. Actually I was crying my heart out when I read that e-mail. Michael – Michael Moscovitz – I still feel the same way about him as I did 2 years ago! Michael! My love! My hope! My life! I even wrote another poem for him:

_Michael Moscovitz,  
__You're my dream,  
__You're my heart,  
__My whipping cream…  
__I love you so,  
__Oh yes it's true,  
__We've been through bad times,  
__We've broken up,  
__But can't you see…  
__That I still love you?_

Ok, that poem is just sad. I really regret stomping on that snowflake necklace though. I'm such a freak. I can't believe I hurt him like that, although sometimes, part of me said I had to because he should've told me about that big secret when we FIRST started going out. Oh, to top it all off – J.P asked me out. I turned him down though. Actually this is pretty much how it went:

**J.P:** Mia, are you free tonight?

**Me:** Well, besides my homework and Princess Lessons, then yeah, I am, why?

**J.P(hesitating):** I was just wondering if maybe we could – you know – go to Number One Noodle Son or something…

**Me:** You mean, like a date?

**J.P: **Ugh, yeah, if you want to put it that way…

The next thing I said was really mean:

**Me:** Sorry to turn you down J.P, but I haven't gone through the whole no-more-Michael thing, and it's just… you're no Michael. I don't think I can handle being with another guy after what I've been through…

**J.P(gulps):** Oh, well, that's cool. K, catch ya later Mia.

See? I've really changed my attitude since Michael left me. I'm starting to think that he was part of me… like really – that's not just some cheesy drama line. He was the vegetarian me. Now I'm a carnivore. I swear – I barely touch veggies anymore. What have I become??

Well, actually, I think I AM going to go to see Michael tonight. I hope he'll be glad to see me because whatever the surprise is, I've got to handle it. Hopefully he hasn't run off and gotten engaged to some Japanese clarinetist and they've planned to get married tomorrow or something. Okay, don't even think like that Mia. Oh, wait, Tina just passed me a note:

**A/N Tina: italic. Lilly: Bold. Mia: Normal.**

_Mia, I heard Michael's back! You excited to see him?_

Yeah, I guess so, unless he's getting married to some Japanese clarinetist!!

_Come on Mia, do you really think he'd fall in love with someone else?_

Ugh, yeah, why not? After all he found me in the arms of J.P – so why not? I did treat him like a toad…

_Hmm, well no offense but kissing J.P wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do…_

How many times have I told you that I wasn't kissing J.P! J.P was kissing me!!

_I know, I know, but Mia, come on – look at this. You've been single for over year, you've spent most of your Saturdays at home writing in that journal of yours, and you're still in love with Michael! Who's to say he doesn't feel the same way about you?? _

I don't Tina. That's the thing. He won't tell me. He's only sent me about five e-mails the whole time! That totally sucks. You don't know how much I miss him…

_Well, there's a proverb that says 'You never know how much you love someone until they're gone' or something like that… basically if you knew this would happen you would've let Michael go to Japan and just have shut up or something…_

Yeah, thanks a lot Tina. That made me feel a lot better…

_Yeah, well it's the truth… anyway this class is so boring. I wish I never took it._

Same. Actually, I wish I never had to go to school.

_Yeah. Life would rock…_

Hey, Tina, do you think I'm a curse… because, I mean, anyone who knows me always ends up hating me at sometime of their lives… and I always end up with bad luck, so you know, I just figured… I might be a curse…

_No! Of course not. Your'e just not, the, ugh, the luckiest of them all… though you are the fairest. Hey, Mia, who would've thought so many people liked you? I mean you always thought you were some ugly freak… but J.P likes you, Kenny likes you, Michael likes you…_

Liked me… well, loved me to be exact… but, hey, Kenny STILL likes me?

_Oh, yeah, he's got it bad for you Mia. He kinda uses me as a source to get to you but I just tell him to forget it because if you turned J.P down who is ten times hotter than him then you are never going to go out with Kenny…_

You actually said it that way?

_No, I said he doesn't have chance because she's turning down every guy who asks her out 'cuz she's still in love with Michael…_

Okay… whatever. Anyway… maybe we should focus on this… after all we do have to write an essay about some great historian or something like that IN FRENCH. Hmm, maybe I could get Grandmere to help me…

_K, whatever… _

Friday, March 2nd, Cafeteria

Okay, I'm going to ask Lilly what she thinks the big surprise is, right now.

I asked her. This is what she said:

Me: Lilly, what do you think the big surprise Michael has is?

Lilly: Dunno, don't care… he's my brother I'm sure it's something like he got a new software or something…

Me: Lilly, really. You know how I still feel about him, don't you?

Lilly: Yeah. But I can't tell you I think he still loves you or anything because I have absolutely no idea, k, POG?

Me: Okay Lilly, suit yourself. What time should I come?

Lilly: Well, we're having dinner at like six so maybe 5:45 or something…

Me: Okay. I'll have to cancel Princess Lessons.

Which is exactly what I did. I called Grandmere and told her I couldn't make it, and she let me miss the class! I think something's wrong with her… she's been acting awfully nice lately. Actually, she offered to take me to Paolo's at four right before dinner to get my once-again-triangular-hair trimmed. I don't mind of course. It is quite hideous.

Friday, March 2nd, Limo to the Moscovtizes' Apartment.

Okay, I look good, I smell fresh, I got my hair trimmed and everything – just for Michael. I hope he still feels the same way about me…

Alright – I'm at the door – I just rung the doorbell and I hear his voice, but now I have to put my diary away… oh joy… no, here he comes…

**Hehe! Good? That was the beginning of my story! Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger but anyway… this might jut tempt you to read more… which I will gladly upload in 1-3 days, because honestly this took me an hour to write… well thanks for reading! Tune in for Chapter 2! (name not decided…)**

**Leave notes please… thnx!**

**Nocodacoco**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess**

**A/N **The second chapter of my first story! Thanks for all of those who read it, especially Danimister & funkycoco for actually reviewing!! Anyways I don't have much to say except that one or two characters are mine and the rest belong to MEG CABOT - author of this great series! – you will be told when a made up character comes by which will be in this chapter, oh and by the way, about Michael's full name, it's not Michael James Moscovitz, it's Michael Morty Moscovitz because that's his dad's name – you find out in the seventh/eighth book…but anyway, less talk more reading… so read on!  
From, Nocodacoco

Oh, oh, and for passing notes, Mia is in normal font while Tina writes in _italic _and Lilly writes in **bold**. That's all… sorry…

We last left off…

_Alright – I'm at the door – I just rung the doorbell and I hear his voice, his voice, it sounds so nice to hear it again, but now I have to put my diary away… oh joy… no, here he comes…_

**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise!**

**Saturday, 3rd March, 2:01 am, Bedroom.**

I cannot believe what just happened! I'm crying so much and Lars came to my rescue – again! How could he do this to me?!? Michael, not Lars. I don't know if it's even worth writing down what just happened… but maybe it is, so here it goes:

When I opened the door, I found someone else, not Michael at the door, but Lilly:

"Mia! Right on time! I knew you would come!" she said

"Err, yeah, of course I would come. Why wouldn't I? I mean, it's Michael, right?  
Hey, where is he anyway?" I began as Lars followed in.

"Oh, dunno, probably off in his room or something. He says that's where he's keeping his surprise, and he 'advises us not to peek or the surprise will be ruined'." She replied.

So we walked to their living room and I sat on the sofa. I came in elegant, but casual clothes – yes okay I was overdoing it, so I was trying to look my best … but who cares it's Michael! Well, at least now I know it's not a girl he brought as his surprise. I'm sure he wouldn't be stuffing a girl in his room…

"Lilly, call your brother, won't you? Oh, Mia, nice to see you, I didn't notice you were there." Said Dr. (Mrs.) Moscovitz.

I politely waved back, then got up to help Mrs. Moscovitz get the turkey out of the oven.

"MICHAEL COME ON! DINNER IS READY!" wow, she hasn't sworn at Michael yet… looks like Lilly really did miss him.

We managed to get the turkey out of the oven and lay it on this really pretty golden tray, then I put it on the dining table until –

"Mia, hi! Didn't know you were coming!" said a handsome voice, one that I recognized immediately.

I turned around and saw Michael, looking hotter then ever – no joke. I really felt like wrapping my arms around him and never letting go! But of course, I knew better, so I just paused and managed to say "Hi." In a really quiet voice.

But he looked happier than ever. Looks like he didn't miss me or spend every waking day of his life thinking about me either… like I did. I think I should book an appointment with the Drs. Moscovitz, maybe they can help me. Instead of shaking like me, Michael held his hand out. I had no idea what he was doing because, as you may have guessed I was off in Michael land, but then I held my hand out and he shook it. SEE?!? HAND SHAKE NO HUG! That is so unfair! So, I was kind of sad, but by that point I really felt like smelling Michael's neck… it probably smelt of soap – like always. So we sat down on the sofa in his living room and we began talking.

"So Michael, how was your experience in Japan? Did you manage to build the robot?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah actually I did, but it hasn't been set to work, so the doctors told me I could come back – and that my work was done." He replied.

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Thanks." He said.

Oh Michael I love you and I miss you and you are my life!!!! Is what I felt like saying. Of course, I didn't, because I don't know if he feels the same way about me yet… but as I was about to begin another conversation – about his college in Columbia, he stood up and told me that dinner was ready.

So, we all sat down at the table – me next to Lilly, (yes, too afraid to sit next to Michael) the Drs. Moscovitz across each other, and Michael sitting across me, leaving an empty seat right next to him at the six-seater table. But then he picked up his knife and hit it on his glass cup so it made the tapping noise to get our attention, and began:

"Mom, dad, Lilly, Mia… and Lars," He looked at Lars, "Ugh, yeah, well I told you I have a surprise, and, well, here goes nothing: I would like you all to meet my girlfriend, Rebecca McMillan."

Right after he said those words, I felt my heart practically shred into tiny little pieces as a tall, thin and beautiful young lady wearing a pink silk dress walked out of Michael's bedroom – MICHAEL'S BEDROOM – and waved at us. I seriously felt like running out crying. But I didn't, well, at least not _then._ But then Rebecca went and sat next to Michael and starting going on about how 'Wonderful I think Michael is' or 'Dr & Dr Moscovitz, how did you raise Michael to be such a fine young man?' but every time she said his name, I felt like vomiting my insides out, and believe it or not but he was talking non-stop about her either!!!

"Becca, this is Amelia, my ex, the Princess of Genovia." He introduced me. Amelia? He has NEVER I repeat NEVER called me Amelia. Thermopolis, maybe, but AMELIA. When he introduced me to Doo Pak he called me MIA!

"The Princess?!? You've dated the Princess of Genovia?!? Michael, Michael, you've out done me once again…" she replied happily and excitingly. '_Michael, you've outdone me again._' She didn't even bother to say something like: "OH MY GOD! I cannot believe I'm sitting with the Princess of Genovia, wait until I tell my friends!" like everybody else and showed some courtesy or something. Well HELLO I've got to say that if it wasn't for me I wouldn't have agreed to GO OUT with Michael in the first place… but then again if it wasn't for me I wouldn't have broken up with Michael so – I guess he has a right to get a girlfriend. Then Michael continued talking about Rebecca – or should I say 'Becca' – and said something like this:

"Becca is from Minnesota. She said she used to ride to the lakes on her bike everyday –"  
No offense Michael, but I really DON'T want to know that Becca 'riders her bike to the lake EVERY GOD DAMN DAY.' Ok?

Then as Michael was happily bragging about her, Dr. (Mr.) Moscovitz popped a question:

"Rebecca, what are you studying and why were you in Japan?"

"Oh, well I –"

"Rebecca is studying to be a cardiologist," Michael interrupted, "so they assigned her as my partner to help me build the robot."

"Precisely. But I'm just so happy to be here." Said Rebecca snottily – well in my point of view at least.

"Whatever." Coughed Lilly. Wow she hadn't spoken for a few minutes, "Michael, you haven't introduced ME as your superior."

"More like immature little sister who doesn't deserve—"

"Michael," Rebecca begn, "let's not get into fights, okay? But please introduce me to your –"  
"Name's Lilly Moscovitz, Mia's best pal, and believe it or not but I helped her through her situation as a princess and do I get any credit for it?? No, so Michael, stop bragging about your new girlfriend or telling her about HOW you USED TO I repeat USED TO date Mia but you aren't anymore since you guys have SPLIT UP." She blurted.

Score one for me! Yay for Lilly! Note to self: Thank Lilly tomorrow or tonight if I don't run out crying…

But just as Michael was about to bite back at Lilly's reply, Becca had to say something:

"Alright Mikey, like I said before, let's leave this a peaceful dinner." She was standing up now, but not for long because she sat back down and kissed Michael. As in actually KISSED MICHAEL. I swear I felt like pulling out Lars' gun and shooting both of them with it. But I didn't, because the only thing that shot out from me were TEARS! I was crying so badly, I had no idea what I was doing. Well, it wasn't badly there, it was just tearing, but I gave Lars a signal to make some stupid excuse that we had to go, which he gladfully did, after I stood up.

"Mia, where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"Ugh, well, the Princess has to go meet the Queen & the King to discuss some government issues in Genovia. Thank you for this dinner it was delightful." Lars said, backing me up.

"Congratulations." I managed to squeak before I burst out crying.

Then I scurried out of the room, and the last thing I heard was:

"I didn't know Mia ate meat." – from Michael, of course.

That's because he hadn't bothered to ask me about my state after he left! Great! Just the type of guy I need – and yet I still love him!!!

See, isn't that just really sad and mean and heartbreaking?? And I'm still crying my eyes out!!! Since 9:30!!! What. Is. Happening?

Of course I don't know. The only thing that I know is that Michael has a girlfriend… and I need someone to help me… someone very, very evil…

**Saturday, 3rd March, 1:00 PM, the Plaza Hotel.**

"Sit down Amelia, and let's start today's Princess Lessons."

**THE END OF CHAPTER TWO!**

**Hope you liked it!! Sorry it came out late something was wrong with the site it wasn't letting me upload anything. Review please, I love getting the feedback, it encourages me to write more… by the way, I forgot to write, I made up Rebecca McMillan, Mia's sworn enemy… for now. I haven't decided what to call chapter three but it's gonna come on tomorrow or the day after, either the 28th, or 1st March 2007 - hopefully. K! Thanks for reading! **

Nocodacoco


	3. Action!

**Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess**

**A/N Welcome to chapter three of my first story: Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess! I'm getting a lot of reviews (Well, actually only four…) and I would like to thank funkycoco, danimister, xXx-dee-xXx and me… yes I know I reviewed my story… but anyways… thanks a lot for reading and reviewing, it encourages me to write more! I would just like to say that all the characters in this story belong to none other than the author of this great series: MEG CABOT. Well, actually, Rebecca McMillan, Michael's girlfriend, belongs to me… but only her unless as I write this I think of a new character… but I'm just going to shut up and let you read! So read on…**

**Thanks,**

**Nocodacoco**

Start Reading now...

**Chapter Three: Action!**

We last left off…

_**Saturday, 3rd March, 1:00 PM, the Plaza Hotel.**_

"_Sit down Amelia, and let's start today's Princess Lessons."_

"Ugh, Grandmere, before we start today's lesson, can I err, ask you for some advice?"

"Advice? From me? I never thought you would want any! Are you feeling alright Amelia?"

Hmm, I was thinking the same thing earlier…

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, okay, listen Grandmere: Remember how I was telling you about that guy that I was in love with who is my heart, my soul, my life, my hope and pretty much the reason of my existence??"

She squinted, and finally she said: "Yes, I do. What did that boy do again?"

"Well, for starters, his name isn't _that boy_ it's _Michael Moscovitz_, and well, you know how we split up and everything and he went to Japan and –"

"Yes, Mia, I know, keep going…" she interrupted and took a sip of her sidecar.

"Yeah, well, he's got a girlfriend and--"

Then Grandmere spat out her sidecar.

"He's got a GIRLFRIEND?"

"Ugh, yeah, Grandmere. How does that bother you?"

"Well," she gulped, "I didn't think he would run off and get a girlfriend that easily, after all, I know how it makes you feel…"

"Don't even go that way Grandmere. You tried to hook me up with Prince Rene, and J.P, right after I broke up with Michael, and you're not doing it again." I replied.

"No, no, no, Mia. Of course I don't want to, but, you can't see that in order to get that boy back – you have to play the jealousy game."

Okay, by then I was all: Huh? Grandmere what are you talking about?

But she just sniggered and continued talking:

"You, Mia, have to play dirty. I never thought I would be saying this, but you have to make him jealous. Of course, you must never do this again. Though I had to do it to win your Grandpere – but anyway – you must get a boyfriend Mia, and make him jealous." She told me.

I frowned and slowly stared at her for about two minutes until I finally understood: She was right!

"Do you mean…"

"Well Mia, I don't know if you know what I mean or not, but let me explain it to you: If you get yourself a boyfriend – for however long this may take – and make that boy jealous-"

"His name is Michael."

"Do not interrupt the Queen. Where was I? Oh yes, and make that boy jealous, he will eventually cough out his true feelings for you. You should wait for one month – about, maybe less, until he either tells you how he tells you how feels about you or leaves his girlfriend – then you will know he still loves you as you do." She continued.

"Smart idea Grandmere. But who should I go out with for the one month? I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone, because eventually I will have to tell whoever it is that I was using him – for Michael – right?"

"No, you don't. You just have to say something like 'sorry but this relationship just won't work out' and wait a few days before you start going out with that boy again."  
I nodded at this thought, then said:  
"And, Grandmere, who should I go out with?"

"Hasn't that boy - John Paul – been wanting to go out with you since Michael left you?"

"Yeah, but I mean J.P is nice, though I don't want to hurt him!"

"Come on Mia, of course that boy will think you're in love with John Paul because he saw you kissing him before he left to Japan, so it all fits in!"

She's right! That's twice in one hour!

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, but there's one condition in order to make it work?"

Oh, conditions, I hate them.  
"What?" I sighed.

"You have to actually act like you're in love with John Paul – don't miss out all the kissing and hugging and holding hands or Michael will be able to tell something odd is going on." She responded.

"WHAT? I refuse to kiss him! Look what happened to me last time!"

"Yes, but you are currently free! You can choose who you want to date, Mia, if you want that boy back, there is no other way to be sure he still likes you before confessing your feelings!" she said.

Once again, she was right! Wow, she's on a roll!

"Okay Grandmere. I will ask J.P out tomorrow…"

**Monday, 5th March, Limo to School 8:10AM**

I had to stop writing in my diary from there because then she stopped talking about my love life and started lecturing me about the Genovian Olive Growers group again. But now we have to stop by at Lilly's place to pick her up before we go. I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope I don't see Michael. I have never ever said that before. And, Michael doesn't even know how I tried to follow him onto his plane with my "Genovian Emergency Flight Pass" or anything. Okay, we're at Lilly's house. I've just got to go ring the doorbell…

**Monday, 5th March, Limo to School 8:14AM**

Right. I rang the doorbell and Lilly opened it. Glad it wasn't Michael, or even worse… REBECCA!! Okay, Lilly has been talking non-stop since 8:10 and I haven't been listening. I guess I should…

" – so I told him to just shut up and stop bragging about her and that he made you cry –"

"Wait, Lilly, I was going to thank you for standing up to me on Friday, but you told him that HE made me cry?"

"Yeah, why not?" She smirked.

"Well, because it will just make it obvious that I still like him!"

Now she was looking confused.

"Isn't that what you want? To let him know that you still like him so you guys can get back together?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah, of course Lilly – just not your way. We have to do it in a sneaky way… one where he will not know that I like him." I replied.

"And what way is that exactly?" she paused, eyes now wide open.

I thought before speaking. Should I tell her or not? I mean she does not like J.P – she is so over him – but I don't want to tell her that I have to risk hurting him – for Michael – and it might not even work!

"Well…" I began, eventually telling her the whole plan in about five minutes, from the minute I left her apartment till right now.

But then she was looking at me with her mouth wide open.

"So… what'd ya think?" I asked.

"What do you mean what do I think?? Your grandma is so smart – and you say she is evil. Well, that is an evil plan… but I should've soo done it on Boris when we broke up!" she said instantly.

"Yeah, but you cheated on him by kissing another guy in front of him, and _you _were the one who broke up with him." I said smartly.

"Ugh, what's your point? You did the exact same thing too."

Right, I forgot that.

"But, Mia, you're going to use J.P … and never tell him? Don't you think that's just a _little _tooharsh?"

"I know! I know! That's my problem! And I have to pretend to kiss him too! Well not really pretend but I have to act like I'm enjoying sucking face with him! In front of Michael! Do you know how hard it is gonna be? Sure, way better than kissing Kenny, but not as pleasurable as being in the arms of your very own brother!! I would risk anything to get Michael back!" by then I was half shouting half not.

"You know what Mia, you sicken me. I still can't go through the whole you-and-my-bro-together thing… it's just… what's the word… oh yeah… WRONG!"

"Of course that is how you're supposed to feel Lilly, I mean, it's your bro and your best friend… you're supposed to feel that way." I said.

"Okay Mia, whatever you say… just play cool with J.P and try not to hurt his feelings, he's a nice guy, after all."

"I know. Hey Lilly," I began, changing the subject, "Erm, is Rebecca still staying at your apartment?"

"Have you heard of that saying: Curiosity killed the cat, Mia?"

"Ugh, yeah, but I still want to know…"

"Yeah, well, you're gonna end up dead soon because of your nosiness, and no, she is staying at a hotel, that was just the first day, and it was only for five hours locked up in Michael's room. I already feel bad for her."

"Oh, the last thing I feel for her is bad. I mean, she is so lucky she is going out with your brother he's so smart, and intelligent, and sweet, and just the kind of guy you want…"

"- and intelligent, and sweet, and just the kind of guy you want." She said mimicking me.

"Mia, you've said that SO many times that I know those words off by heart."

"Yeah, I kind of realised that. Come on lets go, we'll talk later." I said as the limo stopped and we both got out and into class.  
I'm so glad she is not staying there, because then I would try to avoid going to Lilly's every week. It's enough that Michael is there and it would kill to see Rebecca there too.

**Monday, 5th March, Earth Science**

Yeah, I can't believe I'm here – again. With J.P _and _Kenny – once again. Can you believe that – I can, but only because I'm Mia, and Mia is known to have bad luck and being a curse. Well, I told Kenny that I want to be lab partners with J.P and that he asked me first. Great, I don't have to work with _both _of them. Well, I'm going to start passing notes to J.P, and hopefully ask him out somewhere in between our secret conversation.

**A/N Now, J.P writes in underlined while Mia writes in normal. Sorry, Mia starts passing notes now, read on…**

J.P, are you even listening to what Mr. Kent is saying?

Err, no, not exactly...

Want to talk instead?

Yep, sure, I'm pretty bored too.

Okay… so, have you still been working on some poetry lately, J.P?

Yeah, actually I've been working on quite a bit of poetry. I'm writing about two or three long poems a day – based on school and my friends and stuff like that…

Sounds like something I would do… I remember in our freshman year I used to write poems about Algebra…

Ha. That's funny!

Yep. So…

So…

Umm, J.P, I don't mean to bring this up during Earth Science, but, I realised that I've been a little lonely lately, and I've been turning you down a lot, so I was wondering if we could maybe hang out together – alone – after school…

You mean like a date?

Yeah, like a date? Do you wanna go?

Sure, why not? I didn't think you would ever ask _me_ and I was too afraid to ask you again 

No worries. Great, but erm, where do you want to go?

Mia, just pretend that it's me who's taking you out and no one else… I'll pick you up at 8:00 umm, tomorrow night?

Yup, that'll be great… but now maybe we should start paying attention a little… Don't you think?

Yeah, or else that's an 'F' guaranteed!

Definitely.

That was the end. We're going out… yay! My plan has just started getting into action!

**Monday, Aargh, same day, in the School Corridors, right before third period.**

I was just standing by Lilly at our lockers when J.P walked by and said:

"Tomorrow night Mia, don't forget!" and winked at us – well me.

Then Lilly turned and faced me and was all: "Wow Mia, you already began your evil plan… I wonder when you're actually going to tell him!"

My answer(not said aloud): When Michael is mine…

**Haha! The end of Chapter Three! Hope you liked it! I finished it in two hours! Thanks for reading and all of those who reviewed it too! Mia's plan is starting to go into action – or should I say Grandmere's? Thanks for reading and please review… the next chapter (name not decided…) is going to be Mia's plan actually starting to work on Michael (hopefully… have not decided that either…) and it is definitely her date with J.P… where is he going to take her? I want you all to gimme your ideas and I will pick… I hope I get some ideas! Oh, and I made up Mr. Kent… but he is not important… anyways tata for now! Tune up for the fourth chapter coming up in 1-2 days!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Nocodacoco**


	4. You're Beautiful

**Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess**

Thanks for all of you people who were reviewing and I think I've got the idea of where J.P should take Mia…. But only think, so as I write and you read, it might strike me, but thanks for all you people who gave me ideas, I think I'm going to use two of them… or maybe change two of them… but anyways… read on and thanks for reading. I would also like to say that all these characters except for Mr. Kent & Rebecca belong to MEG CABOT!! Now, read on.  
Nocodacoco

We Last Left off….

_I was just standing by Lilly at our lockers when J.P walked by and said:_

"_Tomorrow night Mia, don't forget!" and winked at us – well me. _

_Then Lilly turned and faced me and was all: Wow Mia, you already began your evil plan… I wonder when you're actually going to tell him!_

_My answer: When Michael is mine…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Monday, March 3rd, Cafeteria**

Okay, we're all sitting around the round table – that sounds weird – and talking – well yeah, duh. But I'm sitting next to J.P. I hope he doesn't think I'm acting weird. I am going to hurt him real bad aren't I? Okay that was a rhetorical question – anyway, they're talking about Michael's new robot hand machine thingy.

"He told me it's already saved 2347 lives – maybe more now" Lilly said.

"Awesome!" J.P said, sounding bored. Duh, I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about Michael – the only thing that was keeping him from going out with me.

"I think he is my new idol." said Kenny.

Hmph. New idol; that's a new one.

My phone is buzzing. I just got a message, from Michael! It says:

**SRRY 2 SMS U, BUT PLZ TELL LILLY 2 TURN ON HER CELL.**

In your dreams Michael. That is the last thing I am going to do.

"Lilly, is your cell on?" I asked.

"Ugh, yeah, duh. Has there ever been one time where it was not on?" She replied.

"No, sorry…. I was just wondering."

That is odd, why would Michael waste 30 cents to send me a message that is not needed? I wonder if he even tried calling Lilly first.

"Hey guys, I'm heading off to G & T a little early." I said, standing up and gathering my bags.

"Right, Mia! Don't forget that I want you to come over after school to my place, okay?" said Lilly.

"After Princess Lessons – to be exact." I said smartly.

"Whatever." She said dully.

"I know, don't worry." I began walking off and signaled to Lars, who left his cup of coffee and stood up to follow me.

**Monday, March 3rd, G & T **

Yeah, well, technically class hasn't started yet, but anyways.

My life is sad… sad in a way that every good time I can think of involves Michael. I'm a sucker aren't I?

Honestly, I can't think of anything but Michael and that bratty and snotty Rebecca.

"Mia, why do you think she's bratty and snotty?" Lilly asked as she walked through.

"Why are you reading my diary Lilly?" I asked frowning.

"I'm not, you were just thinking aloud… again. You should learn to close your mouth, or you might spill out your secret plan one day –"

"What secret plan?" J.P asked curiously as he was walking in.

"Nothing –" I began

"Oh, Mia's secret plan to ugh, err stopping her grandmother from planning anything on your date – she always spoils dates for Mia… she used to do it all the time with Michael!" Lilly said.

_Note to self: Thank Lilly today after school._

"That's good to hear." Said J.P

"Hey, J.P, why are you in G&T anyway?" I said.

"Oh, you left this." He handed me my phone.

"God I'm so stupid. Thanks!"

"No problem." Then he began walking out of the G&T class.

I regret doing this…

"Liilly," I pulled Lilly by her shirt, "I need you to help me out with this! I need you - and me - to think of a plan that will get Michael to start feeling jealous!!"

"So I'm the assistant of this plan, am I?"

"Yeah, you are, I just don't know if I can live without – without seeing your brother and being able to –"

"I don't need the details Mia. I know what you are going to say, and I get you. The only problem is that I'm not with the whole hurting-someone-for-someone-else thing."

"Oh Lilly please!!" I begged.

"I never said I wasn't going to… but there are conditions…' she said rubbing her chin.

Have I ever said that I hate the conditions or consequences before? They're the worst part of working in a plan.

"What is it Lilly?" I said annoyingly.

"I need you to film an episode on _Lilly tells it like it is_ and express your feelings – about a certain someone –"

"Lilly, no, no way are you –"

"You have to Mia! It's perfect! Can't you see, that with Michael watching it with me – I will force him – and J.P watches it every week anyway – they will both think you are speaking about them. I'll ask about your love life, and you will say something like: 'Yeah, I've been really mean to a guy who I hurt really badly over the last year' and keep blabbering – you can speak about Michael – but J.P will think you're talking about him and Michael will think you're talking about J.P! Or you could just talk about J.P… but Mia! It'll really work!!"

You know what… Lilly is very smart!!

"Fine Lilly… I will." I replied.

Then the bell rang and the class was filled up – well, sort of. Mrs. Hill was in the Teacher's Lounge – again. And Boris was in his closet getting his violin out of its case. Then there were the bunch of other students who had G&T – plus me and Lilly.

It's been ten minutes. I'm really bored – well I should be – what can a girl like me do in a class that is no good for her? I mean really – I am not gifted or talented and I'm bored to death – I can't just keep writing in my journal every minute. Well, actually I can – but now I'm getting bored.

"Lilly,"

"What is it now, Mia?" she said – bothered – as she lifted her yes off her book.

"I've thought of a plan.Tonight, at your place, I'll call J.P and force him to tell me where he's taking me – then after I leave, I want you to suggest that Michael takes Rebecca to that place on the same night and the same time and then he can see how much of a good time I'm having – and hopefully get jealous."

"Sounds cool to me. Fine, whatever Mia – but you owe me big time!!"

Well, that's settled.

**Monday, March 3rd, the Plaza Hotel, Princess Lessons**

I can't stop thinking about the date. Hopefully Michael will be there. Wait – I am not going on the date _with_ Michael – I must remember that. I hope J.P doesn't plan on taking me to watch _Beauty and the Beast. _That would so suck because Michael would never want to come.

"Mia, are you even listening to anything I have been saying??" Grandmere just said.

"Ugh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

"Because as far as I know you've been writing in that diary of yours ever since you got here!"

"Well sorry… blame it on mom – she's the one who gave it to me in the first place!" I yelled.

"Do not answer me in that tone young lady! You will speak to your Grandmother in respect!"

"Yes, Grandmere." I said – but only because there is no point in arguing with that lady. She will always gets her way.

"Oh, I see Mia. You're thinking about _that boy_ again, aren't you?"

"Grandmere, why do you always call him _that bo_y it does not suit him. He has a name for a reason you know!!"

"Mia, are you feeling okay?"

"Honestly no! I've been without Michael for too long that now it's affecting my life!"

Now Grandmere had her tattooed brows raised up really high that they were almost touching her hairline – not to mention she was looking me in the eye.

"Mia, I'm very disappointed in you. This is the second time in one week I have to do this – Princess Lessons are dismissed for the day – but, tomorrow I want you back in shape and active – got that?"

"Sure Grandmere, whatever." I replied grumpily.

"Pardon me Mia?"

"Yes Grandmere, I will do as you ask."

**Monday, March 3rd, on the way to Lilly's**

I just realised that I have no idea why Lars was at Lilly's that day for the big 'surprise'. I thought we made a deal that he would never come in to Lilly's place. Or maybe it was me who told him he could come and I just forgot…

Anyways, maybe if I act all moody and grumpy every day I might miss Princess Lessons! What? – it helped me out twice – well sort of, the first time wasn't really because I was grumpy – It was because of Michael. Hmm, all this Michael business is stopping me from going to Princess Lessons. At least there's a positive side to this!

**Same day, Lilly's**

So, now I'm in Lilly's room and I saw Michael – unfortunately, with his shirt on. I don't think he wants to take his shirt off anymore. Of course we didn't really speak to each other. I just sort of went, "Hi Michael, how are you?" and he just sort of went "Fine." That's it. Fine. That's all I get after not seeing him for over a year? A 'fine'? Yeah, thanks a lot Michael.

"Done yet, Mia?" said Lilly, peering in my diary.

I quickly shut it.

"How many times have I told you not to read my diary?" I yelled.

"A couple, but that doesn't change much."

I looked at her with my eyes squinted.

"Well, it's kinda hard not to look – I mean you always write about my brother, and it's interesting to see how you think…"

"Lilly! It's only because I miss him so much!"

"Ugh, he's here Mia, what's up with you?"

"I don't mean miss him in a way that I want to see him – I mean I miss him being my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, ok, I get the picture Mia, stop complaining. It's not all about you, you know."

"I know, but _I_ want to be happy sometimes!!"

"Ok, whatever Mia, anyways, I'm going to tape you for _Lilly tells it like it is_ now, okay?"

"Not now!"

"Yep, now. That was part of the deal. Let's just get it over with now. I'm going to call the episode: Princess Love.

"Princess love, or Princess _in _Love?" I asked.

"No, I meant _Princess Love. _You know how they say Puppy Love, this is Princess Love."

"Right, okay. That's odd, but I'm not going to argue… so when do we start shooting?"

"Now."

**Tuesday, March 4th, Lilly's room, 12:04 am**

Filming was fine. Actually, this is how it went:

Lilly: Welcome to another episode of _Lilly Tells it like it is_. Today we are interviewing the Princess Of Genovia! Please welcome Princess Mia!

Me: Hi Lilly!

Lilly: How's everything, Princess?

Me: Ugh, good.

Lilly: And do you know why you're here today?

Me: Yes, and I'm excited!

Lilly: So, we're going to go right into the topic. Princess, how has your love life been going lately?

Me: Oh, great. I've been horrible to a guy who the other day I found out I like – well, more than like – and we're going out together tomorrow night! It's exciting! I think he's perfect!

Lilly: And will you tell us who this guy is?

Me: I don't think he wants any publicity… after all no one like the paparazzis!

Lilly: Thank you Princess, and –

Michael (walks in): Guys, stop making any noise, Rebecca and I are trying to watch a movie.

Lilly: Michael get your ass out of here!!

Me: Ugh, please go.

Lilly: Yeah, 'Mikey' we're busy filming an episode about Mia & J.P… how good they are together!

Me(smiles cheekily):

Michael: Okay… why does that concern me?

Lilly: JUST GO!!

Michael: Fine.

The end. I remember when we used to watch movies together. God this sucks! And, do you know how hard it is to right in your journal with a torch???  
VERY! Lilly told me I did great in her show – and that she is gonna cut out the parts with Michael (good thing), plus tape herself modelling shoes again, for that Norman guy who loves her feet. Plus, I called J.P and he told me he was taking me to some fancy restaurant called "Birrades". I've heard of it – it's one of the most expensive dining places in New York. So Lilly went and told Michael about it and he said he is 'considering taking Rebecca' which I think basically means a yes. Anyway I'm going to sleep now because I have school tomorrow.

**Tuesday, March 4th, the loft, 7:40PM**

I didn't bother taking my journal to school – or to Princess Lessons. I don't know why – I just didn't feel like it. So, for Princess Lessons Grandmere took me to Chanel and bought me this really pretty, tight, long, glittery and crimson dress – just for tonight. Then she took me to Paolo - again- and he did my hair and make-up. I can seriously say: Wow. I look prettier than ever! I have never looked this good before - not on a date with Michael, or a ball, or the prom! Oh, this plan better work. So, right now I'm just waiting for J.P to come. Hmmm… I hope they have steak there, I'm hungry for some meat tonight – and no veggies. Hey, J.P's outside – I just saw him park his car – great! Time for my plan to take action!

**Wednesday, March 5th, 12:15am, bedroom**

Wow, I can say that I am surprised – really surprised! That was a great date – and Michael was there! But that's not why it was great. I had no idea how hot J.P looks in a tux. But still, my heart belongs to Michael. Anyway, so J.P picked me up and we drove to the fancy Birrades place and it is based on a brownish/reddish colour – kind of like my dress – and we sat down. Then J.P read me one of his many poems and we started talking and talking and I don't know what we talked about really. But most of the time I was thinking about Michael – until the end – when I actually listened to J.P, and good thing too. Because then Michael was staring at us and J.P was like, "Mia, you're very special and you're beautiful. I just want you to know that, so that's why I am going to give you this:"  
Then he pulled out a large velvet box which he handed to me, and I gladly opened, to my surprise, I found this really beautiful shiny and blinding necklace with a real, large, shimmering diamond hanging in the center.

"Wow, J.P. You didn't really have to, I mean –"

Then he kissed me. He just leaned over and kissed me. And I was kind of embarrassed because I had bad breath because I had steak with potatoes and a two large glasses of coke.

"So," he smiled, "Are you going to put it on?"

"Yeah, I am… it's just, I might need your help."

So he stood up behind my chair and fastened on the necklace – but I was watching Michael who, I realised, was watching me. He looked so jealous… well, sort of, but now I really DON'T want to hurt J.P – at all!! So I told J.P I would wear the necklace to school and that I would treasure it with all my heart – well I missed out the 'all my heart' part. I just said I would treasure it and would not let anything happen to it. By the way, when J.P put the necklace on, it felt _really _good. Like _really_ good. I don't know why, but it was a weird feeling, a good one, a relaxing feeling. I like J.P, I really do, and I don't think I want to hurt him. But, at least I know – well, I think - that Michael still has feelings for me. At least there's around a 30-40 percent chance. I mean, the look on his face – he looked sort of like Ron when he found out that Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament – you know that really peeved off face with red bags under his eyes. Actually, I thought Ron looked a little scary then… but anyway. It was fun. Then afterwards J.P and I started dancing – slow dancing – and J.P is a really good dancer. I had no idea he could waltz. But while we were dancing I tripped over my dress and knocked over a bunch of glass cups – a typical Mia story – and now Grandmere and my dad have to pay for the glass cups. Great, it was going great just until then. I realised that Michael looked a little calmer when I knocked over the glass cups. So, then J.P took me home, I thanked him for taking me out and kissed him on the cheek, but, what was really odd is that then J.P asked if we wanted to go steady, which, (i did not want to hurt him too early - nor did i want to ruin the plan) i said yes to, then I hugged him. So, that was my night – and I must tell Grandmere every single detail!

**…………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**Haha! Liked it? It took longer than all the other chapters – that's because it has 3021 words, plus 3234 with all the Author's Notes and stuf – and the others have around 1800-2020 words. Also because it took me three days to write this because of homework and stuff. Sorry it took long – but I think it was worth it! So, what do you think of it so far? Review please – and I want to give a special thanks to all of you who did review – especially my two supportive friends, and Danimister and xXx-dee-xXx for supporting me – a lot. That encourages me to write more and more for my readers!  
Well, thanks. Hope you liked it. I tried not to end it at a cliffhanger. So, yeah. I liked writing this chapter! I have absolutely no idea what to do in chapter five, it will hopefully be out by March the fifth! **

**: This has been put on FanFiction on March 1, 2007.**

**Thank you.**

**Nocodacoco**


	5. Thoughts & Theories

**Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess**

**Welcome to Chapter 5 of Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess. I hope you liked chapter four (I know I did – but none of you reviewed!!) I don't have much to say except for all the characters belong to Meg Cabot except for a few teachers and Rebecca. Oh, and I must say, that I am not too happy because I got only ONE review from chapter four – and if I don't get at least four reviews for this one I won't update it for one week! Unless I get the urge to update – then you might be lucky!**

**Chapter five: Thoughts & Theories**

We last left off….

_So, then J.P took me home, I thanked him for taking me out and kissed him on the cheek. So, that was my night – and I must tell Grandmere!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday, March 5th, on the way to Lilly's – for school**

I called Lilly this morning and told her to force Michael to open the door for me when I pick her up – that way I can rub my date in his face … and show him my shiny diamond necklace, which I took time to put on… just for J.P – and Michael, well, for making Michael jealous, not really for Michael… but yeah, we're at Lilly's now so I'm going to stop and ring the doorbell. Of course I can't take my diary because I can't multi-task so I won't be able to talk and write at the same time – which is a pity because it would've come in handy lots of times. Anyway, I'll write more later.

**Wednesday, March 5th, on the way to school.**

That wasn't too bad. I went up in the elevator and rang the doorbell to their apartment, and I heard Michael shout: LILLY GET IT! IT'S MIA. And then I heard Lilly say: NO MICHAEL YOU GET IT I'M IN THE BATHROOM.

Okay, so, Michael didn't even bother arguing – he's probably learnt that there are two people in life who are not supposed to be fought/argued with: Lilly and Grandmere. Of course, he probably doesn't know about Grandmere yet, but anyway, she's one of the two….

Yeah, so, he opened the door (in his pjs… shirt on, aww!) and he just sort of looked from my face down to my neck (The diamond necklace) and I just sort of acted like I didn't know what he was looking at and I was all cheerful, and said:  
"Morning Michael how are you?"

"Fine, I guess." And he was still staring at my necklace.

Then I started playing dumb.

"Oh, you're staring at this? It's gorgeous isn't it? I love it. J.P gave it to me last night."

"Oh?" he said.

"Yeah, because we're going out."

He gulped.

"Good for you."

"And how was your night Michael?" I asked.

"It was well… yeah, it was good."

I could tell he did not think it was good…

"You know what I didn't know? I had no idea that J.P was _such _a _good _dancer… he is by far one of the best I know… though my dad pretty much mastered every single type of dance... that's one thing I'll be learning next in Princess Lessons…" and then I went on babbling and babbling – which was not really part of the plan, but he looked calmer when I started talking about Princess Lessons and dancing and stuff… until I said:

"And J.P and I are going out again tonight." Which was a lie, I guess I'll have to ask him again, "I have no idea where though… but J.P is full of surprises! Good ones, unlike some that I've had before." I was referring to Michael's surprise… it's not such a good one.

Then there was silence. Michael started scratching his shoulders and I started a new conversation:

"So, I liked Birrades, didn't you?"

"Yeah, umm, it was good…" He replied.

He is _soo_ jealous of J.P – I can see it in his eyes!

Then I started playing with the diamond necklace and looking at it like it was all that meant to me… so he pretty much got angry and then Lilly came out.

"Morning 'Mikey'! How was your night?"

"Oh, maybe Mia can tell you." Then he got his bowl of cereal and went into his room.

So, now we're in the car and I am going to pass this for Lilly to read.

"You don't have to." She said.

"Oh Lilly! I thought I told you –"

"You were going to let me read it anyway!"  
Right.

"And are you and J.P actually going out – like going steady??" she said curiously.

"Yep. He asked me when we got home. I said sure and so… that's the story."

"But Mia, can I read what happened _at_ the restaurant?"

"Yeah" I said.

Of course I have to close the book so she can read it. I'll write more later.

**Wednesday, March 5th, French**

Of course, we're not listening in French – again. Tina just passed me a note. It says:

_Mia, how was your date with J.P?  
_

It was good. Did Lilly tell you what I'm up to?

_Yep. I think it's cool, though I don't think J.P should be hurt… after all, he is a nice guy you know._

Yeah, but Michael is even nicer… and hotter… and sweeter.

_I know how you think Mia. But if this works out – try your hardest not to hurt J.P, ok?_

I know, I know, I try very hard Tina. So how have you and Boris been doing?

_Great, great. I can't believe we are – might – be doing it at this year's senior prom!  
_

Hmm, that's only for you. I don't think I want to do it – even with Michael or not. Okay, actually, I feel like vomiting. Never mind.

_Ok, Mia. Tell me how your date REALLY went after school. _

Sure, where though?

_Lilly's of course! I'm going, aren't you?_

Ugh, no, but I guess I should... though I have to go out with J.P tonight.

_You 'have' to?_

Well, I told Michael that J.P was taking me out so he has to, plus it'll make Michael even more jealous than he is!

_You think he's jealous – already?  
_

I know he's jealous – already.

_Then you should have him in no time!_

Yeah, but what to do with J.P?

_Dunno._

…………………………..

Then I didn't write back.

**Wednesday, March 5th, In the school corridors, with J.P**

So we're sitting on a bench together right now and I'm writing in my diary – and recording every second of this. Though I can't let J.P even take a look at this because the page on the left of my diary are my notes being passed to Tina – and he absolutely CANNOT read those.

"Mia, what are you writing in your journal?" he giggled.

"Oh, just every second of this conversation." I replied.

Now he's staring at my necklace, and I just realized.

"It's very pretty J.P… but how much did it cost you?"

"You will never know…" Then he kissed me – really long. It was about ten seconds long – and that's pretty long compared to the first time we kissed. But I let him, and I pretended that it was Michael I was kissing, though it was very hard because Michael's lips feel softer, and warmer…

But then I pulled away, and he asked:

"Mia, I was wondering if you want to go out again tonight?"

"Sure, why not? But, you have to tell me where!" I laughed.  
Yay! We're going out tonight - and I didn't have to do the asking!

"Well, it's not going to be like last night – you can come in jeans – I'll take you to Number One Noodle son for dinner at seven…"

"Ok, I love that place… it's the best!"

Then he smiled, gathered his books and walked off.

**Wednesday, March 5th, Lilly's room (door locked so Michael can't here – and soundproofed-) with Tina and stuff, 5PM**

So I let Tina read the page with all the stuff about the date and now they're asking me all these weird questions – I told them to keep it down in case Michael could hear us but Lilly kept reminding me that the doors were soundproof – that's how Michael used to play his instruments without us knowing. Of course, one of the reasons that Tina is here is so she can meet Rebecca. I've told her that she is bratty and snotty but Tina wants to see for herself. So, Rebecca is coming by in like fifteen minutes.

"So, Mia, where is he planning to take you tonight? Somewhere expensive?" said Tina excitingly.

"Ugh, no, not really… just to Number One Noodle Son. Why?"

"Well how is that supposed to make Michael jealous?" Said Lilly.

"Hmph, I'll just rub it in his face and say that we had fun and/or ate from the same plate or something like that…"

"You know what Mia, this same kind of story cape up in one of my romance novels last time."

"And?" I said.

"They end up getting together at the end."

"Who?" I said wanting to know more.

"Well, in this case, it would be you and Michael."

That's good to hear.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Mia… the only problem is getting rid of J.P… the only way you can dump him is if something really lucky happens!"

Hmph, that's a 0 percent chance.

Lilly read my face, "Well, it could happen… after all even _I _think Michael still likes you."

"You're right – I think."

Then the doorbell rang and Rebecca came, so all three of us went out.

"Hi Becca." Said Michael.

"Mikey I haven't seen you since last night! I miss you so much baby!"

I never called Michael baby _or _Mikey.

"Ugh, Rebecca, the children are around."

Hmph, funny… children, yeah right!

Then she turned and looked at us.

"Hi Lilly." She said grumpily – pretty much telling us to go so she could be in peace with Michael.

"In your dreams." Lilly replied. I swear sometimes I think she's telepathic or something…

Then Tina jumped up and ran towards Rebecca.

"Hi I'm Tina – Lilly & Mia's friend… let's take you and show you around the house… why don't we?"

"Ugh, I've seen it – it's okay." Said Rebecca.

"No, no, Becca, we insist – we should. We can leave Mikey and Mia to prepare dinner for us." Said Lilly.

"Lilly… one problem with that -" I began.

"There is no problem Mia, just start making dinner with _Mikey_." She stressed his name. That was a message that said: Don't argue Mia or you're in for it after…

So, I did as I was told – Michael too – and we started preparing dinner.

"What do you want to eat Mia?" said Michael.

"Ugh, nothing really – J.P's taking me out to Number One Noodle Son in two hours…"

"Oh, okay. Then we can make meat."

I looked at him for a minute.

"But you eat meat now, so either way we could make it…"

"Yeah, I do."

"Since when?" he asked curiously.

"Since you left… I don't know why but I ate two Big Macs then I barfed… but now I love meat – I try my hardest to stay away from veggies."

He laughed. "You're not into saving cows anymore Mia?"

"Well, I guess they'll have to live with it…"

Then I got out the beef and we were making beef burgers. I guess I don't have to_ constantly _be making him jealous. I could talk to him for a little while.

**Wednesday, March 5th, J.P's Car.**

When we just finished making the beef burgers I realized that I had forgotten to call J.P and tell him to pick me up from Lilly's place! So I called him and I put on my jeans and my shirt (which Lars gladly went to pick up from my bedroom at home) then Tina started putting on make-up (though I clearly told her we were going to a fast food restaurant and that there was no need.) But right as J.P's car arrived, Lilly handed me a box of breath mints – incase he tried to kiss me and I had bad breath – which I took. So now I'm in J.P's car.

"I get car sickness when I look at a book in a car." Said J.P

"I don't." I smiled at him.

"You never stop writing in there, do you?"

"Nope, I guess not. I have secrets that _no one_ will ever know – not even my mom who gave me this in the first place – but only because I refused to tell her my feelings…"

"Aah, I see. Well, we're here."

He got out and just opened the door for me so now I have to stop writing. I'll write more later.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**That was all done on Wednesday, March 5th. Well, thanks for reading, and as I said, I want at least four reviews for this chapter or Chapter Six (name not decided) won't be out for a while… so start reviewing now!**

**Oh, and I want to give a special thanks to ****ButtercupBabe22**** for actually reviewing chapter 4 – my advice to you: Start reviewing please!!! **

**Nocodacoco**

**Oh, and Chapter six will be the date with J.P – duh- and afterwards…**

**:This chapter has been put on FanFiction on the 2nd March, 2007.**


	6. Golden Grannies & their Evil Ideas

**Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess**

Hola! Hello! Sorry for the delay but I can say that I am SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY I jumped from 11 reviews to 20 in 2 days! Thanks guys you rock! I love writing stuff for you to read… but I'm so sorry I delayed it it's just 'cuz my school had a football (or soccer - whatever you say) match and I had to take my piano theory exam so yeah I was caught up this weekend… but anyway. Here you go… read on for Chapter six of Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess:

**Golden Grannies & their Evil Ideas:**

_We last left off:_

"_Aah, I see. Well, we're here." Said J.P_

_He got out and just opened the door for me so now I have to stop writing. I'll write more later._

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday, March 5th, 9:30PM, bedroom, the Loft**

Well, that was a complete and total flop – not to mention one of the most boring dates I've ever had! I don't know why though… maybe it was because I go to Number One Noodle Son almost _every day of my unlucky life! _I guess it didn't make me feel like I was sitting with Michael. Well, that's because I **_wasn't_** sitting with Michael… I was sitting with J.P! I enjoyed the last date with J.P – really, I did… but tonight I was just sitting and sulking. Then I went to the bathroom and sulked even more… and told J.P I felt sick – and insisted that he took me home… which he gladly did – thank god or I would've started crying (no clue why though) and yep, now I'm here… while Lilly and Tina are probably having a blast. And I just remembered that my three year old little brother is overweight and _still_ walks around screaming 'Tuck! Tuck!' That's the last thing I need: A little brother who can't bother to call me anything but a truck. I'm so moody I could fall asleep now. I swear I should just go and get psychoanalyzed by Lilly's parents tomorrow.

**Thursday, March 6th, Bedroom, 8:30am**

I cannot believe how lucky I am! I got up this morning extra early, closed the doors and plugged in the blow dryer and I put it on full power and it blew BOILING hot air on my forehead… then I went down and to my surprise Grandmere was sitting there and I can't believe I am saying this but I was actually happy to see her!

"Mia, you're late for school! Hurry up! Go! Get changed –"

"But I –"

"No 'buts' Mia! Hurry up the limo will be here any minute now –"

"Actually, Helen," Began Grandmere, "I'm here to take Mia away from school. We have a surprise for her and she is going to help me – I am afraid she will have to miss school in order to come."

My mouth was hanging open.

"Oh, but Clarisse: You can't just pull her out of school like that!" replied my mom.

"Oh, yes I can – and I will!"

Yay! I'm skipping school and I didn't even have to lie!  
Then mom crossed her arms and went, "Fine. But you're calling the school – not me!"

"Ugh, Grandmere –"

"What Mia?!?" she replied angrily.

"I don't mean to bother you or anything, but – just don't go off telling Principal Gupta that dad is ill again or something, okay?"

"Yes of course Mia, I know… and this time I have a perfectly good reason."

Then I practically screamed and started jumping around, until she interrupted and said:

"Stop with your bouncing and hopping around Mia and go off and change! I don't have all day you know!!!"

Actually I thought _you_ of all people, Grandmere, would have the _whole day._

"Right… I forgot... Oh, and Grandmere, you've gotta call Lilly and tell her that we won't be picking her up today! Thanks!"

And now I'm here but I'm supposed to be changing, so, I guess that's what I've got to do! Hmm, I wonder what her so called 'surprise' is.

**Thursday, March 6th, limo with Grandmere, on the way to some place…**

I have no clue where she's taking me but it's part of the surprise… or so she says.

"Oh, Mia, you're going to just _adore_ the suprirse! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Uhuh, yeah.. ok.

"And I need your help… alright?"

"Grandmere… I have no idea what you're even talking about so why don't we wait till we get there?"

"Oh all right Mia!"

And now I'm just waiting 'til we get there… oh this surprise BETTER be good.

**Thursday, March 6th, Still on the way to some place…**

I had no idea Grandmere was going to do this! This is just another great plan for me and Michael to get together again! She is soo with me I have got to buy her the best birthday present ever!!!

Ok, so, well, it's not really a big surprise… but she just did all that 'I need your help' acting to get me out of the house quickly and stuff… but really she is just giving me tips on how to get Michael back… and helping me. She thinks that I should tell Lilly to have a party and invite us all and make sure that Michael comes then (I hate this part) I've got to 'make out' with J.P in front of Michael and stuff. She says then we will be very close to the end of this fantastic plan! That sounds weird… Anyway that is basically why she called me… and she also wants me to pick up some clothes from a designer store, or as she put it: 'Let's go get some hip hop and top clothes Mia!" Yeah, my advice: Grandmere, never _ever_ say that **again.** So that's the plan… and I'm off. Plus, she promised to feed me a really big meal for lunch at the Steakhouse. I'm going to get 3 full sized ribs with hot n' spicy bbq sauce!! Can't wait… write more later.

**Thursday, March 6th, 5:27 P.M, Bedroom, the Loft**

Those were by far the best ribs I have ever eaten in my whole life! I love them… and not only that but in the past year I have practically transformed into a carnivore!! I guess I am heartless…

Well, anyway… I checked the answering machine and I've got like five or six messages already. Duh, I figured… school ended like two hours ago. One from J.P:

Hi Mia, just calling to check how you're feeling… call me back please, J.P.

One from Lilly: Mia, I can't believe you let me rot in P.E today _alone!_ Call me back ASAP.

Geez, Lilly, what happened to you?

One from Tina: Hey! Mia I was just calling to ask if you were sick because I'm feeling a little sick I hope I didn't get you sick, vise versa.

Another from Ling Su: Hi Mia what's up? How are you today… you missed school and stuff so I was just wondering… anyway call back please.

Then, one from Mr. Gianini (must call him Frank) and Mom: Mia, we took Rocky and when you get back we left you some noodles in the fridge if you want to heat them then eat.

That was all my messages. That was five exactly. Anyway… I've got to start calling now.

**Same day, Same Place, 6:08 PM  
**

Wow, that was 31 minutes calling everyone. J.P asked me out – again… I said I can't go, duh, I don't wanna, (of course I couldn't say _that_) but I told him that I was busy with Grandmere and that we could go out another time… and I told him that it was just a Grandmere call… I wasn't sick.

Tina started jumping around and asked why Grandmere pulled me out of school when I told her that it was Grandmere… and I told her why too…

Ling Su was just calling to check on me. I told her I was fine and I would be back at school tomorrow (Oh joy)

Then, when I called Lillly she was all: Oh my god Mia I can't believe you missed school to go eat at the Steakhouse! (bla bla bla.. complain, complain… until I got to speak) Then I said she needs to have a party and that Grandmere thought of it… so yeah, she said she'll think about it.  
I didn't even bother calling Mom…

Wait, Lilly is calling.

**Same Day, Same Place**

**  
**So, when Lilly called, she was calling to tell me that:

**_SHE IS HAVING THE PARTY!!_ **

Yay! Who would've thought I was _that_ lucky? Oopsy, I bet I just jinxed myself. No, please no. Oh good lord something bad is going to happen now isn't it?? No!  
Well, anyway. It's tomorrow night at her place. Personally, I cannot wait… this is going to be the best! I hope I find a way to dump J.P without hurting him when Michael comes running back to me!

**Friday, March 6th, on the way to Lilly's**

I had the freakiest dream last night. Right, so we were all sitting in a garden – all being Lilly, me, Tina, J.P, and Michael. – when Tina opened up this really big book titled "THE BIGGEST BOOK OF WICKED JOKES" okay… that was weird. Not done yet: So, all of a sudden, while we were talking about school, she just randomly said:

"I want to flatten the sun."

Okay… really freaky.

Next she said she wanted to train to be an Astronaut, which she did. Then basically the rest of my dream she went to outer space in her rocket and we saw her on webcam, until she blew the sun up… then my dream ended.

Really freaky, eh? I think so.

**Friday, March 6th, G&T**

Hmmph, I didn't even bother taking my diary anywhere else. I am getting so lazy. Anyway, during first break Lilly went around checking with J.P and Tina and stuff if they were coming to her party. They said they were going! That's another point for me. I hope.

**Friday, March 6th, 8:40 PM, on the way to Lilly's. **

I'm wearing the so called 'hip hop and top' clothes now – and I'm off to Lilly's party, duh. I wonder how this is going to go. Is Michael going to be there?? I'm so curious I think I'm going to die!!

**Saturday, March 7th, early in the morning…**

Wow, Lilly's party was so much fun! Besides the part of me kissing J.P, of course. Okay, so I'm going to fill this page of what happened last night, so here it goes:

Right, basically, when I arrived everyone was there partying, and what really got me peeved was that Rebecca was there too! Great, maybe I can annoy her, is what I was thinking. But really I was gritting my teeth. Then J.P came up and said: "Hi Mia." "Hi." I said, rolling my fists into a ball.

"Mia, are you ok?" J.P asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine… just a little peeved."

"Why Mia? What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"But Mia, you can tell me anything." J.P said comforting me.

"It's nothing, really…"

Then he kissed me tenderly and said: "You look beautiful tonight."  
And then he walked off.

You know what he was right… and so was Grandmere! The outfit was hip hop and top! But only because I was wearing these brownish jeans with fur – fake - (I'm not that mean) at the bottom and this tight cheetah top with a jeans jacket. (That's fake fur too… it's not even fur! Just cheetah patterns!)

Anyways… Michael was sitting there dipping his Nachos into the Salsa (I don't think he noticed that J.P just kissed ME!) when Rebecca got up and went to him and was all:

"Oh, Mikey, you look so handsome tonight!"

I _really_ felt like getting out one of the sharp knives in Lilly's drawer and beheading her. Actually, I was close to committing murder, because by then I walked over to one of the kitchen drawers, pulled out a knife and went:

"Hey, Reb-"  
Until Lilly came up, grabbed my hand and went:

"Mia! What do you think you're doing?? What are you – psycho or something? You seriously considered killing Rebecca?!? Just because she's snotty and bratty and likes to slobber over my brother doesn't mean you can go around killing her with a sharp knife!!!"

"I know Lilly, but, I don't know, she is just **_INCREDIBLY ANNOYING AND BITCHY_!**"

I raised my voice and looked towards Rebecca who had finally stopped sucking face with Michael and had her eyes facing me – directly – and she was squinting.

"Sorry, I meant, she is just a very disturbing **Female Dog.**"  
Rebecca sniggered… trying to ignore me.

" - Not to mention that she is _mentally challenged._" I continued.

That isn't a really big insult. I just called her stupid in a _nice way._ I could go off and call her mad: Emotionally challenged. Or Fat (but she's not): Horizontally challenged.

Anyways I did not let her ruin my night. So I basically went up to her and pinched her on her waist then ran off. She screamed really loudly that I pretty much ran into J.P's arms. Then Lilly turned on the music and we started dancing. Just like the previous scenario – only I was still with Michael and I had no clue how to dance, not to mention it was a college party. Basically I am trying to say last time I danced with J.P at a party was at Michael's party and Lilly claimed we were 'sexy dancing'. This time I had nothing to worry about. When it was almost time to go, Rebecca had already left (could not tolerate me) and I decided I had to start burning up…(Aka work the plan…) so I walked by Michael, I said: Hey Michael, where's your girlfriend?

Mean, I know.

He turned and looked at me in a really weird way… I don't think he took that as an insult. He just replied: "She's gone home."  
That stuff doesn't work anymore!!

So basically then I went to J.P, pulled him up, grabbed his waist, pulled him towards me and SMACK! Our lips were touching and we were making out. Oh, but it was one of the worst stuff in my life! Loving the person you suck face with really does affect. I wonder how actors do it.

But after three minutes of not breathing, I pulled apart from J.P, started panting and looked at Michael who was red in the face and just went: "Lilly, I'm off to get some more Salsa."

Nice try Michael… you're just making me happier than ever!

Then I realized that I completely forgot that less than a minute ago I was making out with J.P, who, when I looked at him, said:

"Mia, I had no idea you were that good at kissing! That was…. Hot!"

Okay, J.P, I don't need the inside details on how well I kiss.

So, that was pretty much how Lilly's party went. We stayed till one and in the last two hours we watched the first ten episodes of Charmed – who would've known it was that good??

But, what really amazed me is Michael's stupid excuse about the salsa. "I'm off to get more Salsa." That is the stupidest excuse ever! I even checked his salsa bowl after he left and it was full! But when he walked out, Lilly said: "There's no need Michael there's a jar in the fridge." But he had gone.

"Hmm, I wonder why he was off in a hurry." Said Tina, who looked at me, and saw that I was smiling an evil smile.

What can I say? I'm made to do all this evil junk! I'm an ass-kicking demon!

Okay I only wrote that because I was just watching Charmed!

Ouch, my head still hurts from the blow dryer.

**………………………………**

**Liked it?? I really really really really apologize that it came out SOOO late! I mean I told you about the reviews it would be extra early if I got loads and I did, but you see: I was incredibly busy this week!  
Oh, and you know about the dream that Mia had: I actually had that dream only with five of my real friends and I missed out the part when my friend got her head stuck in the sink and I was all: Pour some liquid soap! **

**Then she poured the liquid soap and her head got out of the sink. Hehe I dream really weird dreams. If you ever get to meet me I'll tell you about them! But of course you probably won't. Oh, and I really really like Charmed! I started a few days ago. That's also another reason I haven't been writing. I was too busy watching Charmed. Sorry. Anyway, hope you liked this Chapter! Please Review!**

**Nocodacoco**

**P.S I have no clue what to do in Chapter 7, but hopefully it will be out within a week!**


	7. How to be useless

**A/N: **Hehe! Hi again. Sorry for the delay… again. Well it's not too late just five days. Hope you don't mind! Anyway thanks for the reviews u guys rock! And a big thanks to my two best friends, monkeycoco and funkycoco (yes I kno their names are weird but we like ending our names in 'coco' – me too) for supporting me at school… and giving me the idea to write stories. I actually found this website on google when I googled 'Michael Moscovitz' because I was angry at the ending of the eighth book, then I found this, looked around and decided I wanted to write a story! Of course this should've all been written in the first chapter…but, anyway… we're near the big ending: Sort of. So R & R (read and review) Please! Thanks for all those who reviewed the sixth chapter… and another big thanks to xXx-dee-xXx for also taking the time to review… Oh, and sorry I've got the dates and days wrong because if you look at the calendar, it's all messed up. But read on. That doesn't affect much, I hope.

…………………………………………………

We last left off…

_What really amazed me is Michael's stupid excuse about the salsa. "I'm off to get more Salsa." That is the stupidest excuse ever! I even checked his salsa bowl after he left and it was full! But when he walked out, Lilly said: "There's no need Michael there's a jar in the fridge." But he had gone._

"_Hmm, I wonder why he was off in a hurry." Said Tina, who looked at me, and saw that I was smiling an evil smile._

_What can I say? I'm made to do all this evil junk! I'm an ass-kicking demon!_

_Okay I only wrote that because I was just watching Charmed!_

_Ouch, my head still hurts from the blow dryer._

………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: How to be useless  
**(Sulking all day, that's this chapter, basically.)

**Saturday, March 17th, on the way to Princess Lessons**

I haven't written in here for over ten days! No clue why. And I start writing on my way to Princess Lessons. What's wrong with me? The last time I wrote here was the day after Lilly's party.

**Saturday, March 17, Princess Lessons**

Grandmere cannot do this!! She was acting so nice and so happy and now she just has to bring up some big ball – that's crappy! (that rhymes)

Yeah, a ball. She is throwing a ball – for me! I asked her why: She said because we haven't thrown a ball for ages. Yeah, like that's a problem.

"But Grandmere! You can't just go off and plan something without checking with _me_ first!!"

"Why not?" she said looking through a Chanel catalog.

"Because…" I didn't know what to say.

"See Amelia! Even _you_ don't have anything to stop me. I've convinced myself: We are throwing this ball for you and nothing I mean _nothing_ can change my mind.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms and stood there.

"Yes well your temper tantrums don't help or try to change my mind. Now come here and let's choose your ball gown so you can go back home!" She commanded.

"Well, I _do_ want to go home."

"You're not going to until you choose a ball gown Amelia. Now hurry up."

"Right, whatever."

So right now Grandmere is flipping through a magazine and I'm just writing in here until she finds a dress. Why me??!?!? Can't I just be a normal teenage girl with a nice supportive boyfriend _who did not have to go to Japan and come back with another girl?!? _No, of course not. But that's because I'm Mia. HRH Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo – to be exact. And of course fairy tales aren't true because in real life NOTHING GOOD CAN HAPPEN TO ROYALTY. I mean, wow, look at my dad. He got cancer. That is _not_ lucky.

And what's up with all that 'And they lived happily after' junk? It sucks. I mean really: Who is they? The Prince and the Princess? Can't the Princess just live Happily Ever After _alone?_ Or does she even have to _live_ happily ever after, let alone _live??_

"Mia?"

"Yeah Grandmere."

"I think I've found something. Come, look."

Wow. That is by far one of the prettiest dresses I've ever seen. It's so breathtaking! It's like – I don't know, this strapless silver puffy dress (not too puffy) with a silk shawl. Actually I think the dress is silk too.

"Woh. Grandmere… that's –"

"Perfect?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. I love it." I looked down at the dress once again.

"Right. Dress: Check. Now we have to choose the food. Amelia, stop looking!"

She shut the magazine.

"Concentrate Amelia!" she yelled.

"_Sorry_."

"Oh, never mind. Come over here, let's choose the food."

She passed me this big book that had the title _Ball Dining_ on the top.  
I opened it and looked. The first thing I saw was this:

_Try our Specialty:  
Chocolate Covered Strawberries with cube-shaped Chocolate Covered Crepes._

"Grandmere, you can choose the food… I don't really mind."  
Yeah, I do. It's only because it said Chocolate Covered Strawberries and Chocolate Covered Strawberries remind me of Michael, because of those secret admirer cards I used to send him - the one with the Chocolate covered Strawberry.

"Very well." She said.

"Grandmere… ugh, can I go now?" I asked.

"Fine. Go. Run off. Get lost Amelia! But be sure to come back same time on Monday for dress fitting."  
"Right."  
And now I'm going.

**Sunday, March 18th, the Loft.**

As usual, J.P called. To ask me out. Of course. It's enough that I'm a devastated Princess of a country that's barely known: Genovia. (Population 50,000). Please stop bothering me J.P. Please!! I mean, it's not his fault. Technically, we're dating. But I don't want to be dating anyone but Michael now. Of course, in order to date Michael again I have to date J.P. Why is life so complicated? And why can't I stop sulking for one minute?!

Answer: No.

I miss Michael.

You know what, I'm going to call Lilly. Only she can help me at times like this.

"Hello?"

"Lilly?"

"Oh, Mia. Hi."

"Hey."

"Mia? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Mia your nostrils are flaring aren't they?"

I looked into the mirror.

"Ugh, no… no, why do you say that?"

"Mia, I've known you since first grade, I can tell when you're lying, even when I can't see you."

"Fine. Yes, they're flaring – madly. And no, I'm not ok."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's Michael."

"Oh Mia would you stop sulking! I mean really the earth doesn't rotate all around you!"

"I know, I know. But Lilly –"

"Sorry Mia, can't talk.Rebecca's at the door and Michael's in the shower. Sorry!"

"But –"  
Then she hung up. All because of Rebecca. Right now I wish I could blow her up. Maybe I can – but maybe I shouldn't. Not the wisest thing anyone would do.

You know what, I realized that this is the wrong time to be playing this song… but it's soo sad. The first time I heard it was right after I broke up with Michael. Why am I listening to it? Oh yeah, because MTV is playing it. Why don't I just mute the TV? I don't know. I love this song:

Here Without You – by 3 Doors Down:

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Hmph. Not really. Tonight it's not you and me. If anyone, it's me and Fat Louie who is trying to sleep on my head – again, and you and Rebecca. Idiotic and bitchy, not to mention slutty Rebecca who is studying to be a Cardiologist. What about me?? I'm stuck being a Princess in Training – A Pre-Queen. Haha. That sucks. Pre-Queen. I hate my life.

_Ten Names that I have been called:_

_1. Mia_

_2. Amelia_

_3. Thermopolis_

_4. Princess_

_5. Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo._

_6. Freak or Fur-reak_

_7. PIT (Princess in Training)_

_8. POG (Princess of Genovia – reminds me of a Pug which just happens to be what the person who calls me that looks like)_

_9. Poulet (By Grandmere. Means Chicken/Hooker in French.)_

_10. Baby/Honey – By Mom and Dad._

I'm so bored. I don't know what to do. Hey, Lilly just signed on. She's IMing me.

WomynRule: Mia, I've got so much drink to spill!

FtLouie: What! What happened?

WomynRule: nuthin rlly.

FtLouie: tell me!

WomynRule: Can't :(

FtLouie: Then y did u start the subject?

WomynRule: Dunno.

FtLouie: Oh please!!

WomynRule: Nope.

FtLouie: I'm beggin u – down on my knees.

WomynRule: No u're not.

FtLouie: u're right, I'm not.

FtLouie: is it gd news?

WomynRule: yep.

FtLouie: can I guess.

WomynRule: u can, but I'll say no to evry1.

FtLouie: Fine. I'm gna guess anyway.

FtLouie: ok, first guess: is Rebecca dead?

WomynRule: ugh… NO! Of course not.

FtLouie: Well that would've been gd news.

WomynRule: ok.. continue.

FtLouie: Did Michael tell u he still luvz me?

WomynRule: No. He didn't do that. I don't think he wants to.

FtLouie: Yeah, thnx a lot.

WomynRule: No Problem.

I hate sarcasm. Well, only when people use it against me.

FtLouie: Yeah, k. I giv up. Tell me plz!

WomynRule: Hopefully I will, 2mrrw.

FtLouie: Fine. Grandmere's calling. I hav a surprise 2 tll u too.

WomynRle: Is it a good surprise?

FtLouie: Terminated.

Grandmere is calling.

"Hello Grandmere, what is it?"

"Nothing Mia, I just forgot to tell you that the Ball is in 2 days."

Monday 9th, Tuesday 10th

"It's on Tuesday? Why? A school night! I can't go on a school night."

"Oh, but you can miss school. We have to prepare you Mia."

"No, I refuse to miss school."

Ok, part of me is saying: MISS IT MISS IT!  
The other part is saying: NO MIA, DON'T.  
Looks like the good me won.  
Why did I just do that?!  
I like missing school.

"Very well. But you have got to be at the Plaza hotel ON TIME!"

"When exactly is on time?"

"I'll tell you at Princess Lessons."

"Right."

Then I hung up the phone. Who wants to speak to Grandmere anyway?

Not me.

But I guess I've gotta

After all, she's my Grandmother.

**Monday, March 9th, in the Limo with Lilly.**

"Morning."

"Hi Mia. You're still wearing the necklace?"  
I gazed at my diamond necklace.

"Yeah. Can't ruin the plan."

She smiled.

"So…" I began.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I kinda wanna know the good news."

"Me too." Said Lilly.

"You go first. I'll tell you after."

"Fine." Said Lilly.

"Well, here it goes," She began,

I took a sip of water from my water bottle:

"Michael broke up with Rebecca."

And spat it out.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll get that cleaned." Said Lars, sitting in the front seat.

"Oh, no Lars, it's okay. Could you just, you know –"

"Yes." He replied. Then he pressed a button that brought up this metal wall separating us. Me and Lilly, Lars and Hans.

Finally, some privacy.

"What do you mean what?" Lilly continued.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard?  
"Did you say that, that, that…"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD! This rocks! I knew he still loved me!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"That means that I can take him to the ball!"

"To the ball? What ball? Mia…"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry forgot to tell you the big news: Grandmere is throwing a ball for me in two days." I said, trying to control my excitement.

But really my heart had put itself together and was pretty much jumping around inside screaming "We did it!"

Lilly's eyes widened.

"Ugh, Mia. You can't just take Michael. You still have J.P to deal with. I mean, technically that would kind of be like cheating on him." She said looking at my necklace.

"Oh no!" I burried my head into my hands.

"And what will Michael think?" said Lilly.

"I don't know Lilly, but he's free – I'm free! Don't you see?"

"Mia, Mia –"

"We were meant to be!"

"MIA!'' she called.

"Yeah?"

"Stop rhyming, please."

"Ok."

"Mia, Mia. I've been single for over a year."

"Yeah, so?"

"So have you."

"Ugh, so? I don't see where you're going with this!"

"Michael can too. Leave J.P at peace, until it's time."

"Lilly, when is it going to be time??" I asked.

"Two, three days."

"I don't have that time! The ball is in two days and I need someone to go with me."

She smiled.  
"Not you."  
She frowned.

"Fine. But did your Grandmother _say_ you needed a date?"

"Ugh," I thought for a minute, "No."

"There you go." She said smartly.

"But Lilly, I want more than _anything_ to have Michael with me at the ball!"

"Yeah, there you go again. On and on about Michael."

"But my plan is _finally_ working!"

"Yeah, it's working. It's been working since my party! Even before that!"

"Uhuh, I still don't see where you're taking this."

"My point," she began, "Is you can wait a little longer."

I squinted.

"Till tonight."  
"Two days."  
"Nope."  
"Mia!"  
"Fine, one day." I said.

"One day it is."  
We shook on it.

"See, it'll make Michael want to run back to you even more! He thinks you don't love him anymore."

"But I do!" I said hopelessly.

"I know you do but you have to wait before you tell him!"

"Fine… I just don't want him going off with another girl."

"Oh Mia, please, do me a favor and just _shut up_!" She begged.

"Fine, fine. I will."

We stopped. We're at school.

I gathered my bags.

"Oh, and Mia," Lilly said before she got out of the Limo, "You've gotta deal with him."  
She looked at J.P who waved at us.

I cursed under my breath.

"Hey Mia."  
"Hi J.P" I said.

……………………………………………

**A/N **Mwahahah! I'm evil! Cliffhanger – again! I love 'em don't you? They tempt lots n' lots of people to read more! They work a lot on me. If they hadn't I wouldn't be reading these books! But anyway, did you like it? Send in your ideas of what she should do to J.P. I've got an idea, but it's way tooo lucky for Mia and something that wouldn't really happen to someone as unlucky as her. But, thanks for reading, now go onto the reviewing please! And thanks for all the feedback, I love it!  
I also have another idea for another story with P.D when I'm done with this one.  
Did you like chapter 7? Yes or no? Review please!!

_Nocodacoco_

**This chapter has been put on Fanfiction on the10th March 2007.**


	8. I Had No Clue

**A/N **Hi hello I'm back with Chapter Eight!! Thanks for the reviews for chapter seven I was happy that I got some!! Anyway not much to say except for the fact that this week I was PILED with homework. Actually also the fact that I got braces on the 14th of March! Oh and don't believe what people say, if they tell you it won't hurt, it will hurt like _hell _on the first few days. Haha but it'll get better soon...  
Anyway sorry for this keep reading on…  
And please R & R (read and review) 

We last left off…

_"Hey Mia."_

_"Hey J.P" I said._

………………………………………………………

**Chapter Eight: I Had no Clue**

**Monday, March 19th, G & T**

I am slowly going crazy. No I'm not. But I'm on the verge of going completely mental I might have to go to rehab.

Actually, I can picture the headlines:

_**Princess Going Mental  
**What was she thinking??_

Or

**_Stuck in Rehab_  
**_What has Princess Mia done now?  
_

None of their business, that's what.  
You know what, I'm going to write down a list of stuff I do in a normal day of my life:

_List of stuff I do in a normal day of my Life:_

1. Sulk

2. Sulk

3. Nag

4. Cry

5. Complain

6. Complain

7. Nag

8. Nag again

9. Sulk

10. Cry

I think I know why those were the results. Oh yeah, probably because my life is _not _normal.

Wanna know why?  
Let's count:  
_Reasons why my life isn't normal:_

1. I'm a princess.

2. I'm flat chested.

3. I'm taller than most people in my class.

4. I'm unlucky and I think I'm cursed.

5. People take me for granted – just because I'm royalty.

6. I appear in newspapers and magazines, but only because:  
_**I AM ROYALTY. **_

I think the reason my life isn't normal is probably mostly because I'm royalty. It's true. It's the princess stuff. It stinks. All of it. Every last bit of it. Not just _me. _Though, I do stink, that's a fact. But it's the royalty. That adds about another 40 percent of me stinking, and I already stunk 60 before.

Anyway back to the real world:  
I told J.P that I was busy before he had a chance to speak. Yeah, mean isn't it? Well not really, it sort of went like this:  
_J.P: Hey Mia._

_Me: Hi J.P._

_J.P opens his mouth: _

Me(interrupting): Oh, J.P, guess what came up! My Grandma is having a ball and I'm really busy, I'm just telling you incase you try to call me and I don't pick up… you know?

J.P(Nods)

_Me: So, what were you going to say? _

J.P: Nothing. Never mind. Come on, I'll walk you to class.

Thanks but no thanks; I can walk to class by _myself. _I don't need help. Of course I didn't say that. I let him walk me. What kind of girlfriend would I have been if I didn't let my own _boyfriend walk me to class_? A bad one. Of course I can't be a bad girlfriend now can I? It would ruin the plan! But technically, the plan worked, it's over, I can dump J.P and be free to go with Michael! Nothing can stop me! But wait, Lilly already has. She says I should wait and be sure before I do anything…

Who cares?  
Me.  
Nope.  
Lilly.  
Lilly Lilly Lilly. She is stopping me.  
All the time.  
Please. Leave. Me. Alone. Lilly!!!!!

_Note to self: stop complaining!!!!_

I'm so bored. Sometimes I wonder why I'm in this class anyway.

Oh you know what?? That was a _COMPLAIN!!_

"Mia what are you doing?" said Lilly.

"Nagging, complaining, sulking – and trying not to cry."

"Mia… you know how I lose my temper sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"And sometimes I can't control it?"

"Yeah Lilly, I do."

"Well you're lucky we're in a class and that I'm controlling it. But seriously Mia, get a life!"

"Lilly. I don't know... you're right, it's just – what do I do about J.P?? What if Michael wants to speak to me or something?"

"Well he probably won't. Until then." She replied.

Yeah great advice I love it Lilly.  
By the way that was sarcasm.

**Monday, March 19th, Princess Lessons**

I hate dress fitting. The dress is pretty and all, but why can't the designers fit it on me without choking me to death? So they got the measures and now I'm free to go. Grandmere isn't even here anymore. She's gone back with the Chanel people and off with Paolo to get her stuff done. Why am I still here? Don't ask.

**Monday, March 19th, Bedroom, The Loft, 5:38PM  
**

I'm bored. Really bored. Not just bored. But _really bored._ Why why why?? I should be out celebrating! This is my chance to be with Michael – again! I hope Michael comes online.

**Monday, March 19th, Bedroom, The Loft, 5:41PM**

Nope, not online yet.

**Monday, March 19th, Bedroom, The Loft, 5:54PM**

Nada.

**Monday, March 19th, Bedroom, The Loft, 6:01PM**

Not online.  
Oh wait, someone is online! It says: Skinnerbox.

Yay yay yay!! How lucky is that? Oh no, that's unusual. Something bad is going to happen!!!

Hey he's not talking to me! Why isn't he talking to me? I hate it when I have to start the conversation.

FtLouie: Hey.

Skinnerbox: Hi.

FtLouie: how r u?

Skinnerbox: ok. u?

FtLouie: gr8.

Pause. I hate pauses.

Hmm…

FtLouie: sooo

Skinnerbox: So.

FtLouie: How's Rebecca?

SkinnerBox: honestly, I dont know.

FtLouie: But she's ur gf

SkinnerBox: Yeah well not anymore.

He he he.

FtLouie?

SkinnerBox: Ugh… never mind.  
SkinnerBox: Mia…

FtLouie: Yeah?

SkinnerBox: Just.. ugh.. meet me at the mall in an hour.

FtLouie: K…

He's offline. Great. I'm confused. Did he sorta just – I dunno, ask me out??

Confusion!!!  
I dunno. Better call Lilly!!

**Monday, March 19th, Bedroom, The Loft, 6:36PM**

**  
**I just got off the phone with Lilly. This is how our conversation went:

"Hello Lilly Moscovitz speaking how may I –"  
"LILLY LILLY!"

"Mia?"

"Lilly Michael just called! He wants me to meet him at the mall!!"

"Oh really?!? Great! But Mia – he's still here so lower your voice."

"Oops. You sure he's still there?"

"Actually no I'm not. I think he's gone."

"Oh ok." I said. "Well what do I do?"

"Just chill Mia you've been on a date with Michael before. This isn't any different."

"Yeah it is. It's like re-living a first date – only now you can say I'm a double dater!"

"Oh Mia puh-lease. You're going to be through with J.P soon anyway. And Michael goes back to college in like, I don't know – a month. So you'll have time."

"Lilly, just do me a favor will you?"

"Yeah what?"

"I need you to tell J.P to stay away from the mall!"

"Okay but –"

"Sorry Lilly I'm late – got to go get ready! Bye!"

"Mia!!"

"Oh and never pick up the phone like you did with me again - you sound really bad. Ok, bye bye!"

"M--!"  
Beep.  
I don't think it was that important what she wanted to say. What's more important is where I'm going to be and with who – Michael!

**Monday, March 19th, 10:14 PM  
**

Oh. My. God. What just happened? I cannot believe what just happened!!! See I told you I always get back luck _right after the good luck!!_  
Right this is how it went:

I called Lars who came by with the Limo and Hans. They picked me up, drove me to the mall and of course, the usual, Lars followed me but sort of hid in the background. I found Michael sitting in the cafeteria waiting for me. He looked so lonely. Of course, that's not the point. So we sat down. Talked and talked about completely nothing until... well I'll write it down later. Actually it wasn't really nothing. It was good. I had no idea. It's amazing, actually. Very odd and very sneaky. Well not really sneaky. Actually I'm going to record the conversation(well it's basically how it went) in third person:

"Hi Michael!" Said Mia.

"Hey," He said, "Sit down."

"Ok." She sat down on a chair across.

"So.." began Michael.

"Yeah?"

"Ugh, well, Mia, you know how Rebecca and I are (cough) broken up?"

Mia nods.

They both stand up and are standing close to each other.

"There's something I have to tell you. Well, listen, you may hate me for this. But I just wanted to tell you that _I still love you._ I always have. Since the beginning, and the whole time I was in Japan – the only person I could think about was _you_. I didn't care about Rebecca – or anyone." Said Michael.

He took a deep breath while Mia stared at him with her eyes wide open.

"And I know I shouldn't be saying this, considering the fact that you and J.P are together… but I feel, I don't know – odd, so I just had to let it go."

He turns around and begins to walk off, until after, he was stopped by Mia.

"Michael, wait!" she called.

He turned around. She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I feel the same way."

He looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Listen, if anyone has to say anything, it's me: Ever since you went to Japan, my life was torn up and I haven't dated a guy since – well, only J.P. But I didn't date him out of love or anything like I did with you."

He looked at Mia.  
"I don't want you to hate me, or anything. But Grandmere and I made a plan… a very evil one." She continued.

There was a pause as he held her hands.

"Well, listen. The plan was that I had to date J.P. I know you're confused… but I did it to see if you still loved me because I still loved you – and I couldn't ask you, I mean, you were with Rebecca… that would've been wrong.

"Wait, I'm a little confused –" he said.

"I know, Let me continue explaining. The plan was that I had to date J.P and sorta make you jealous. That way I could see if you still had feelings for me or not."

He opened his mouth to say something.

"-I'm not done yet. So I did the plan but I really didn't want to be with J.P. So then I realised you still had feelings for me. And right now I'm still with J.P…. but I don't want to be. Though I don't know how to break it to him."  
He looked at Mia.

"Oh yeah, I'm done." She finished.

"Okay. Well, Mia. That's a very smart plan. Can I say something?"

"Yeah."

"I did it too." he replied.

She looked at him with total shock.

"Y-you did?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, I did." He replied.

(Back to first person: AKA ME!!) First of all I write good stories in the third person. I really am considering becoming an author - and I'm not going to listen to what Ms. Martinez says.Anyway on with my story...

After that he kissed me and I was really touched until guess what happened! The second we touched all these camera flashes practically blinded my eyes and we quickly pulled apart. The first thing I saw was this pack of paparazzis flashing their cameras at us.

But me, on the other hand. I practically went mental. I have no clue how I did it… but I just marched up to one of them with Lars trailing behind me when I yelled:

"CAN'T A WOMAN HAVE ANY PEACE AROUND HERE?" and punched one of them in the eye.

Then Lars practically took out all the cameras and the paparazzis. Thank god we were safe. But I can't believe they followed me to the mall!!! How did they even know where I was?  
Hopefully they won't put my photo in the magazine. I swear I'll sue if they do. Actually maybe I won't. Maybe they won't because Lars practically broke their cameras - not to mention almost knocked two of the four paparizzis out.

"Mia?" Michael said.

"Michael – I'm sorry. It was nice talking to you but I can't be here when I'm still with J.P… I don't know what to do – especially with all the paparazzis following me…" I hugged him and ran off with Lars.

Guess where I ran off.

I ran off to the Arcade room.

And guess who I found in the arcade room.

J.P.

Who obviously didn't know that I was sorta on a date with Michael on the floor below.

"Mia! Hi! How are you?"  
"Ugh... me – well, I'm great. I mean, heh, never been better."

"That's good." He said taking my hand.

"Yeah, listen, J.P. I have something to say,"

…………………………………………………………………

**A/N **Tata! Cliffhanger – again. D'ya like it? If you did then please review! I love reviews and sorry for the delay…

I liked this chapter and I hope you did!  
Tune up for Chapter Nine coming out soon!

Oh and thanks for reading!!

Nocodacoco


	9. Publicity Sucks!

**A/N **Hi again! This is chapter nine of my story!! Thanks for the reviews but my A/N is short this time so read on!!  
_Disclaimer: _All characters belong to Meg Cabot except for Rebecca!  
P.S one more thing, This is the second to last chapter of the story! Next is the final! Thanks!

_Enjoy!_

Please Read on…..

_We Last Left Off…_

"_Mia! Hi! How are you?" J.P asked. _

"Ugh... me – well, I'm great. I mean, heh, never been better."

"_That's good." He said taking my hand._

"_Listen, J.P. I have something to say,"_

…………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Nine: Publicity Sucks!**

"Yeah Mia, what is it?" he asked calmly.

"Ugh, well, nothing important, I was just wondering if…"

He looked at me.

"- just, just, wondering if you could get me some tokens, I don't have any cash, and what's the point of being at an arcade room without any cash?"

"Ugh, sure Mia. I'll just go over to the counter and get you some."

" - I mean what's the fun in that?" I said stupidly.

"Before I head off - I just realized, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the big ball?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, about that, I got out a little early, so…"

"Yeah, ok. Then I'll just go get the tokens."

I swear I was sweating by the end. Then when I looked at Lars I realized the looked strangely different. I guess he new that I had messed up as well. Of course he can't say much about it – but he's probably thinking something like 'oh she's a woos'.

Great, and that was my chance to dump him! Now what do I do?

Guess I'll have to wait and find out, like every normal girl does.

Oh, but wait.

I'm not normal.

**Tuesday, March 20th, in the Limo with Lilly.**

I'm angry at Lilly. Wanna know why? It's because I asked her to do me a favor. A nice, small favor and she failed to do it.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah Mia?"

"Didn't I tell you to keep J.P away from the mall?"

"Yeah, but Mia you hung up on me! I tried to ask you what mall you were going to but you just hung up!"

Oh, so it was important.

"Anyway," Lilly continued, "Why, it's not like you ran into him did you?"

"Ugh, Lilly, hate to break it to ya but I wouldn't be yelling at you for not doing the favor if I didn't."

Sometimes I think she doesn't use her brain - how ever large it may be, or how high her IQ is; sometimes she just doesn't know how to use it.

Shame.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I just told him to go anywhere. He asked me where and I suggested the Arcade Room at Centre-point Mall – just for the heck of it."

"Yeah, ok."

And now we're not talking.

I guess I'm too caught up.

So many things are flowing through my mind now. I mean, what if there was one lucky paparazzi who managed to get a photo of us together – or used a photo from the previous times of me and Michael and put it in a magazine? I bet they would do that. They might. I sure hope they don't.

Not only that – but today's the ball. It would _not_ be the right time for a public thing to just occur all of a sudden.

**Tuesday, March 20th, after school, The Loft. 6PM**

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED.

HOW ON EARTH CAN THIS HAVE HAPPENED?

It can't. It just can't. I mean, it's an unwritten rule. This. Can. Not. Happen. But of course, the rule has been broken. It did. And you know what? It came right after me and bit me in the ass.

**……..**

When I got out of school I found pretty much all of the people huddling up in groups and whispering to each other. I played cool and walked by them casually – after all, it wasn't any of my business now, was it?

It turned out, it was.

I tried to find J.P, Tina and Boris when Lilly and I finally found them by the Cafeteria. Each one of them was wearing a look: Tina, astonished. Boris – looking like Boris (mouth breather). And J.P was frowning and looking at me like I was Satan.

"Hey guys, what's cooking?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it, you all look like someone just died or something." Said Lilly.

There was no answer.

Then I realized what was in J.P's hand.

Not to mention I realized he was squinting.

_"What's cooking?"_ J.P said annoyed and sarcastically.

"No." I whispered under breath.

Then I ran up to J.P and snatched the magazine from his hands and saw that Lilly too was looking at it.

_**Two Timer**_

_Princess Mia caught at the Centre-point Mall with ex-boyfriend Michael Moscovitz._

……

_Centre-point Mall, Manhattan,_

_Princess Amelia of Genovia was yesterday caught kissing ex-boyfriend Michael Moscovitz in the cafeteria when a few weeks earlier she was seen with John Paul Reynolds-Abernathy the third at Birrades, one of the classiest and most expensive restaurants in all of Manhattan._

_However, customers who were interviewed after the couple left Birrades say that Michael Moscovitz was there on a table beside the Princess; however he was acquainted by his now other ex-girlfriend, Rebecca McMillan._

_And yet the Paparazzis claim that getting this photo was not an easy task.  
"Her bodyguard knocked two of us out and broke all our cameras. In total we were five, I was just hiding behind the pole in the cafeteria – that's how I got away."  
Looks like our Princess is hungry for love. She can't stick to one man, but she needs two to feed on._

_More about Michael_

_Princess Mia's ex-boyfriend, Michael Moscovitz, was said to leave the U.S a year ago, leaving the Princess devastated. Michael left to Japan to work on a Robotic Heart Machine that is said to have already saved 3,475 lives._

_Michael Moscovitz returned to Manhattan about two or three weeks ago, when it was said that he was taken by girlfriend Rebecca McMillan._

_John Paul on the other hand is not Mia's true lover, or that is what we think. She still has feelings for Michael Moscovitz, and John Paul probably does not make it up to Michael's level, wherever that may be. Princess Mia is said to have been dating John only 2 and a half weeks ago, from when Michael came back. _

Was the Princess using John Paul?  
Who should she be with?

_Go onto E+ Entertainment online and take the daily poll:  
Michael or John?  
It's your vote!_

………..

Like that's not horrible enough. Where on earth did they get that info anyway? Is there like some secret spy who's been spying on my every move who is actually working with the E+ Magazine? Dad should do a background check on everyone who hangs out with me - someone is feeding all this info to the Paparazzis. Anyway, on the side was a photo of me and J.P at Birrades – how did they even get that photo anyway? I swear they're stalking me! – and on the bottom was a photo of Michael and I kissing at the mall. They got a photo of us _kissing_. I swear my life sucks – why can't I just cease to exist? I'd rather not living than living _this_ life.  
One thing's for sure, at least it's not J.P. He sure doesn't know about me at the mall. Come to think of it, no one knew but Lilly and Lars. Either them or they've got some speakers and a camera attatched to me.

"Mia? Is this true?" asked Tina quietly.

I didn't reply. I couldn't.

"Mia! Answer us!" J.P demanded.

Then I felt it. A tear strolled down my cheek.  
"Did you really use me?" J.P asked.

And there was no answer.

"Oh leave the girl alone!" said Lilly.

"Mia, I don't understand." Said J.P

"Please J.P she's going through a hard enough time already." Said Tina.

"No. Please. This is between us both." J.P said.

Then Lilly, Tina and Boris left us alone.

"Mia." J.P began, "Listen to me."  
I looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

No answer.

"Why did you have to use me like bait? Do I look like bait to you, Mia?"

"No." I squeaked.

"Then why? If you still loved him you could've told him and me instead of using me to get him back!"

"J.P, please –"

"Mia, no. I've had enough. I really had feelings for you. Actually I thought I loved you. I was going to tell you tonight, but lucky this came up, at least now I know the truth."

No answer. I would be at the ball tonight anyway. He wouldn't see me unless he was planning to surprise me there. This might all be Grandmere's doing!

"Well, I don't see why you didn't just tell me. You could've told me earlier and avoided all the publicity, but you chose the hard way." He said.

"Look, I was going to tell you at the Arcade room yesterday."

"Oh, really, were you?" He said sarcastically, again.

"Yeah, I was."  
"Then why didn't you."  
"Because, because –"  
"Because what Mia?!" he said, raising his voice.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." I finally said.

"You didn't want to_ hurt me?_ You hurt me enough by letting me find out in a way like this. Face it Mia – you should've told me and we both know it. You should've told me _before_ you went out on a date with Michael behind my back."

"It wasn't a _date_." I said.

"Yes it _was_. You should've told me from the beginning. But I figured you still loved him from the way you looked at him all those times. I could see the jealousy in _your _eyes when Rebecca kissed him, Mia. I shouldn't have been so stupid." The last sentence he whispered under his breath, but I heard.

"Please don't rub it in my face. It's hard enough already." I replied.

"I'm not rubbing it in your face. And I don't want to speak about this anymore. Mia, we're through." Then he stared from my tearful face down to my diamond necklace. I knew we were through – not only that but he was telling me to take it off – maybe return it to him.

I did the smart thing. I took it off and put it in my bag. No way was he getting it back.

Then thank god, he did the smart thing and walked off. By then I couldn't bare what was happening. Every time I walked by anyone they would get together in groups and start whispering to each other. Hey, no one said being a princess was easy.

I avoided Earth Science with J.P. I went to the Nurse's office and told her I was feeling sick, dizzy, and I had a really bad headache. She let me stay in there for the whole hour of Earth Science, and when the bell rang I practically ran out with joy. I _had_ to see Lilly. But of course, I couldn't because J.P was hanging out with them. The last person I wanted to see was J.P. Honestly, the only people that I want to see now are:

A) Michael  
And  
B) Lilly.  
And  
C) Fat Louie

No one else.

Not even mom, dad, Grandmere, or even Rocky. I _don't_ want to be called a truck again – especially not now. Actually, I'm not even sure I want to see Michael.

**………….**

So now I'm sitting at home doing everything that I normally do: Sulking, Nagging, Crying, and a bonus: Burying my face in my pillow. I've been doing this since I got home from school. It's now 6:42PM. I have to be at the ball at 7:00. I told mom to call Grandmere and tell her I'll go to the ball from the loft because I'm not in the mood to stop at the Plaza hotel and have to face Grandmere – alone.

As a matter of fact – I don't think I'm going to go -at all. There are lots of reasons. One being that the sky outside is grey and that the weather forecast says we're in for a thunder storm. Who wants to go to a ball on a night of thunder? That's a road to bad luck, I say.

Actually, you know what I feel like doing? I feel like taking mom's car for a ride. I mean, after all, _she's_ not watching the news, and _she_ doesn't know about the lightning. I really feel like getting wet out in the rain – I mean, I've driven before, I'm a pretty good driver. I'm sure she'll let me, after all, I'll feel a little relieved. Plus, I won't have to go to the ball. So, I'm off to ask her.

I hope nothing bad happens.

Shoot, what if it does?  
What if I run into J.P?  
I hope I don't.

I really don't think I like him anymore.

Well, I guess _he_ has a right to, after all I did use him for someone else.

Like bait.

Eek.

I'm dead.

Not yet though, let's live life happily while my life lasts.

_**Happily equals:** DRIVING MOMS CAR IN THE RAIN WITHOUT LARS._

**_……………………………………………………_**

Tata!! Next Chapter is the tenth and Final chapter!!  
Thanks for the reviews of chapter eight and this chapter is for my readers!  
Chapter ten out soon: 3-7 days.

Sorry if there's a delay!  
Now please Review!!  
Nocodacoco

This chapter is made up of 2,126 words!  
And it has been put on FanFiction on the 18th March 2007


	10. Light Wetted

**A/N **Hi again! Thanks for the reviews, once again I say: YOU GUYS ROCK! Luv the reviews that I get and a big thanks for everyone who took time to read my stories! I feel proud! Oh, glad you all liked the previous chapters, not much to say except for the fact that this is the final chapter of my story: Princess Diaries Volume 9: Envious Princess, and that I want to say:  
Read on, and review when you're done!!!  
Thanks!  
Nocodacoco

…………………..

We last left off….

_**Happily equals:** DRIVING MOMS CAR IN THE RAIN WITHOUT LARS._

…………………………………………………………

**Chapter Ten: Light Wetted**

**Wednesday, March 21st, 2am, bedroom.**

Wow. Can I say that that was by far the best time of my life? Well, yeah, besides the part of me getting in trouble with Grandmere and all, but, I feel, so, so, full of life! My life goes in a circle:  
Lucky,  
Unlucky,  
Lucky,  
Unlucky,

And so on.

But that's not my point.  
My point is that mom let me drive her car, lucky. And when I got out and drove around with her Skylark Convertible (yeah I know, it's like forty years old) to Central Park Zoo - just for the heck of it, there was a rain drop, then another, and another, until there was rain pouring everywhere – seriously!! Then lightning struck in front of the car. I decided to head back home, and said: I should've gone to the ball. Definitely. But my stubbornness stopped me from going back home and I just kept driving. My mind was set straight. I was angry that I was dumped by my boyfriend (who _I _was supposed to dump) as well as having my picture in the E+ Entertainment Magazine that day, so nothing was stopping me. I didn't even shut the skylark! The rain kept coming through and dripping on my head and my hair and my sweater. I was just driving around thinking:  
_'I don't care if I die tonight. At least the people who made my life miserable would know why I died.'_  
The answer, I was thinking, was because of them.

And by then, I wasn't even watching the road. I was just driving, automatically. The only thing I was sort of controlling were my emotions. They were acting up against everyone, including Fat Louie. They were going berserk! But come to think of it, I was _barely_ controlling them.

_'Don't stop Mia. Keep going. This is never ending; you might just slip into the parallel world where everything is yours! The opposite of here! You're not a princess, you have a boyfriend who loves you and would never leave to Japan-"_  
I was hearing – more of feeling. _"And everything would go your way, unlike here."_

Then my head just somehow turned left and right automatically as I looked around me.

Something was ruining me.

"What about Michael?" I was, by now, unfortunately, speaking to myself.

"_Look what he's done to you. The only reason you were even in that magazine was because of him."_ My evil side was saying.

"But, no," I tried telling my evil self.  
Like a conversation I was having with myself – or not.

"_It was Judith Gershner and him. Both of them deserve to be prosecuted."_

Great. I was having an angel/demon gathering in my brain and the main me wasn't invited.

"Not him, just Judith." The good me said.

Then another voice popped up and said:  
_"Mia, don't stop! Keep driving!"_

What, on earth?

And another:

"Mia, you're supposed to be at the _ball!!_"

What? That sounded awfully like Grandmere, I was thinking.

Of course, it was, because believe it or not the phone was ringing and I had actually turned it on, and all I was hearing was Grandmere yelling at me.  
"Mia! Where on earth are you? We've sent everyone looking for you and they can't find you _anywhere!_"

Then, I looked off the road and picked up my phone through my bag.

"Grandmere!" I began, as I turned the phone off speaker, "I'm not going to the ball."

"What do you mean you're not _going _to the ball?!?"

"I mean that I am not going to the ball. I won't be showing up."

"_WHAT? _MIA ARE YOU CRAZY?!?"

"Yeah, maybe I am, but that gives you no reason to –"

Then it happened.

I crashed.

I actually crashed the car.

My mom's car.

Her Skylark Convertible, to be exact.

And it was because my grandmother called me while I was driving in the rain.

See, it wasn't meant to happen, I swear. It just sort of… did. There was no one on the road, but the lightning struck in front of the car – again- and I screamed. Seriously. Really loud. Then the car hit the pavement and splashed water all over my phone and, well, the phone line was disconnected, but only because my phone was broken.

Well, that's just my luck.

So, basically, I started crying and screaming. But the only problem was that I had no clue where I was. Well, maybe I would've if I could've actually been able to see – which I couldn't, because the rain was so heavy and it was really pretty impossible to see. What if I was near Central Park?

The next thing I knew it was all dark and wet until I saw a mail box flying through the air. It was coming towards me, and then BANG – I was unconscious in the car. All I was hearing was the heavy sound of rain. That's it. The rest was blank.

But all of a sudden I had found myself awake, and sadly, still in the Skylark Convertible. Only, I was not alone. To my surprise, the people around me were none other than:

"Michael?" I mumbled.

"She's awake!" He called.

Then Lars came running to the car.

I moaned.

"What are you-" I asked

"Shh." Michael said, trying to keep me quiet.

"No, really. Is this a dream?" I asked stupidly.

He smiled his hot smile, and said, "No Mia, it's not."  
Then he caressed my cheek.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Let's carry her into the limo." Lars suggested.

"Okay." Michael replied.

Then they picked me up and put me in the limo.

"I'm fine," I said when I was in, "Really, I am."

"Mia, you were unconscious, I don't think you are." Michael said.

"It's just because of that stupid mailbox."

"And because you were driving in the rain. Why were you doing that anyway?" He asked.

"Because I was pissed." I said, remembering why I was out there in the first place.

"At who?" Michael asked.

"At everyone! J.P, Grandmere, Lilly, Rocky, you, the Paparazzis – _especially the paparazzis_"

"Me? What did I do."

"You didn't do anything. Just, never mind."

There really was no point in explaining what he had done.  
I mean I _still_ remember why this is happening…

But then I sat up and looked at the Michael I loved, who, I realised, had just rescued me from, well -- who knows what – I could've very well been killed out there.

He looked so sweet and innocent, and, well honestly, he looked dumbstruck.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

Then I decided to get closer to him. I leaned my body onto his and let him wrap his arms around mine. He looked down at me.

What was I doing??

"What? I'm cold. I need a nice big muscly man to keep me warm." I said.  
It was the emotions… again. I should not be flirting at a time like this.

But then he smiled.

"And how big is this thing anyway?" I said.

I was of course, referring to the very painful bruise on my head.

"Oh, that. Not too big." Michael said. "A little purple, but that's it."  
I tried to tell how big the bruise was by touching it, but immediately gave up.

"Lars, can I have a mirror please?"

"Sure Princess."  
Then Lars opened one of the many drawers we had in the limo and passed me a hand mirror. I gazed into it.

"What do you mean it's not big?" I asked Michael, "It's huge!"

"Not to me it isn't."

"It is to me." I replied.

Then there was a pause as the car continued driving.

"Hey Lars," I began "Can you ask Hans where he's taking us?"

"I'm taking you to the ball, princess." Hans replied.

"The ball!" I yelled, sitting up. "I'm not going!"

"Oh, but Mia, you must." said Lars.

"I don't care; after all, look at the state I'm in!"

"She's kind of right, you know." Michael said quietly.

I smiled back at him; then got back to arguing.

"Mia, your grandmother has already had the dress delivered to the loft." Lars said.

"Lars, please. I don't want to argue with you. Just, pass me your phone."

He passed me his phone and I dialed Grandmere's number.

…...

"Mia!" she yelled. "Where are you?! The guests are waiting! And why on earth did you hang up on me?"

"First of all, Grandmere, I didn't hang up on you. It was the rain."

"The rain?! You were driving in the _rain?_" She raged.

"Yeah, I was."

"Amelia are you out of your mind?!?"

"Maybe I am."

"That's not an answer I will take. Now get over here immediately!"

"I don't want to. I mean, it's bad enough that I have a bruise on my head – do you really think I should go to the ball with a _bruise _on my head?"

"A bruise? How did you get a _bruise,_ Mia?"

"Well, it sorta had something to do with the rain and the flying mailboxes…"

"Once again, I repeat: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" she fumed.

"Look, Grandmere, I was just pissed!"

"At whom?"

"Oh, like you don't know. Go around not knowing. _I am not explaining again."_

"Ooh, you mean the article about you and _that boy._"

"Hey, Grandmere, stop. It was _your_ idea anyway. Now when I finally get him back you want me to get together with J.P _again._"

Oops, forgot, I was in the car with Michael.

But he didn't look like he cared about what we were talking about.

"And please, would you just stop calling him _that boy_? He has a name, you know!" I pleaded.

"Hosh posh Mia, it's just a bruise. Come over here _now._"

"But-"

"No buts, now let me speak to Lars."

I handed Lars his phone back and crossed my arms.

I think my emotions were starting to act up again… and my face was sort of red.

"_Mia, Mia, Mia, you're going to get yourself killed."_

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!" I yelled.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Michael and Lars were both looking at me now like I was mental.

"I'm fine. Just - little voices singing in my head."

I looked disgusted – I think. Well, I sure felt disgusted.

"Anyway, Lars, what did Grandmere say?" I asked.

"She demanded that you come, but I told her you really _are_ in no state to go to the ball. So, now I have to take you home."

"Yes!"

No ball!!  
…………

So, when we got to the loft, Michael and I got out. Then I asked him if he wanted to go inside and he said yes. As we walked in, I heard the Limo drive off.

What to do with mom's car? I wonder.

"Mom!!" I called as we walked in.

She raced down the stairs.

"Mia! You're safe! What happened? I read the news and – oh, hi Michael, how are you?"

"Fine thanks."

"And what on earth is that on your face?" She finished.

"Oh, this, nothing. Just, a little something that happened. Speaking of which, why don't we just have a seat on the sofa?"

Ok, now I had to break it to her.

"Mom," I began, as we took a seat on the sofa.

"Yes sweety?"

"I sort of, err, kind of, I don't know – crashed your car."

"Well, that's – **_WHAT?"_**

"Oh, but mom, please don't be angry! It was an accident – I swear! I didn't mean to!!"

"I knew I shouldn't have even _thought_ about letting you go out in the rain."

Okay, well, that went… weird.  
And Michael just sat there.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't me! Blame it on Grandmere! She's the one who called me on my cell anyway – which caused me to crash."

"You know, I'm just going to ask Michael over here." Mom said. "What happened?"

"Well, Lars called me on my phone and told me that Mia was no where to be found and that she was late to the ball, so he asked me if I knew. I told him to come bring me so we could go looking for her."

"And you just happened to find me?" I asked.

"No - well yes, sort of. I thought you would be driving to Central Park Zoo – that is, after all, where you go every time you're sad."

"Most of the time, yeah."

"So, we drove there and we found you unconscious-"

"_Unconscious?_ Mia, you fainted?" My mom asked concerned.

"Hey, the mailbox hit me on my head – it really wasn't my fault!"

"Mia," she squinted her eyes, "go upstairs to your room – now!"  
I stormed off.

"What about Michael?" I asked.

"I'll just go." He said.

"Michael, before you go - the first aid kit is in the bathroom. If you could just, you know –"

"Sure Mrs. Thermopolis."  
Then he followed me upstairs to my room.

"You know, all of a sudden I've changed my mind." I began.

He smiled and picked up Fat Louie.

"I feel like going to the ball." I said.

By then Michael looked confused.

"But I thought…"

"I know, but it's better than staying here with my mom angry at me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great! So, Michael, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Mia."

"I need an escort to the ball…"  
He glanced at me, eyes wide open.

"Really!" I said, "Do you mind taking me?"

"Ugh, no I don't. Then I better get going." He said.

I kissed him on the cheek and watched him walk out.

By then, I had to get ready.

……...

So I had called Grandmere and told her that I would be going. She was overjoyed and all excited. She offered to bring Paolo over, but I said I can do my own hair and make-up. Well, maybe the hair part (It _was_ still short) – not the make up.

Thirty minutes later, it was 8:45 PM, when I was dressed, ready, and waiting for the limo.

When the limo came Lars had already picked up Michael who was looking _fine_ in a tuxedo. More than fine… but anyway.

The only problem was that when I walked into the ballroom Grandmere was standing at the door and she had a fit.

Yep, she yelled at me, for not "_Covering your bruise with foundation!!_" So they left Michael in the ballroom while Grandmere just _had _to drag me upstairs to the changing room (because I wasn't perfect, and according to her "_A princess must always be perfect,_") and have "_Paolo perform another piece of art" _on me – she did mean getting rid of my bruise and making me look pretty.

…………….

9:05 PM, I finally got downstairs. Michael was waiting for me – yeah, of course he was, why wouldn't he be?

But, that's not the point: So, I walked up to him (Looking prettier than ever!!) and, well, I didn't know what to do. I just sort of – stood there, and, smiled.

"You look great, Mia." Michael said. "Actually, more than great. You look amazing."

"I love you too."  
What? Oh no I just made a fool of myself _again_!!! But, then again, Michael didn't seem to care. Well, he shouldn't… I mean, he knows me well enough, he probably expected that.

About a minute later, I giggled. When I stopped laughing (Why was I laughing?), Michael looked at me really oddly and just, well, planted this really big passionate kiss on me. It felt weird, but Michael's lips felt the same. They were still nice and warm and still soft.

When we pulled apart I was blushing madly and I looked around.  
All the guests (one being George Clooney and my dad) were staring at us in total awe.

What? It was just a kiss.

"You're right Mia, I do still love you – but I mentioned that before… so…"

"Yeah?" I laughed again.

"Let's dance!" He finished his sentence and swung me around the ballroom as the orchestra began playing again.

Right on time.

But we did kiss loads of times while we were dancing.

So, you could say it was _the best night of my whole life – _not counting the previous times I've said that before - this topped them all.  
And you know what? I guess a Princess _does_ have a happy ending, despite what I've said before.

But what I still don't get is why every time Michael kissed me (vise versa) the guests would look at us like we were paranoid…

Like I said: It _was_ just a kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N** Tata! The end! So romantic and beautiful! I loved it, didn't you? There's a really cool way of letting me finding out!! It's called reviewing, and I would love it if you did!!  
Sorry if that was mean, but anyway please review and thanks for all of them from my readers, they encouraged me to write more. Plus, sorry for the delay of this chapter… I thought it would turn out short… but actually the longest I've ever made!  
I think I'm going to tell you to look out for Volume Ten that I might write (Not soon though…) featuring Mia's life afterwards. What will happen? (I don't know – until then)

Find out once I write the Tenth (if I do) – or you'll have to wait till the _real _tenth comes out… but anyway… thanks for reading! Now please review (Said it before)

Tell me if you didn't like the ending. I can say something that _I _wasn't too happy about: The voices. They were too un-Mia like… but I just felt like adding them for the heck of it!  
Thanks again!  
_Nocodacoco!_

**This has been uploaded on FanFiction on the 25th March, 2007.**

**With 3,067 words (including these)! That's a record!!**

_P.S if you don't get the title it's supposed to be based on "Light Headed" But I changed it to "Light Wetted" because of the rain._

**That's 3105 words now! (Including the ones I just wrote)**

Okay, bye now!

**3,109!!  
**No, wait, now word counter says it's **3,204!!**


End file.
